Miraculous of true love
by A mysterious dreamer
Summary: AU/ Adrien Agreste,a student at Miraculous Academy, wants to confess to the beautiful class president Marinette Dupain-Cheng. But what will happen when the new transfer student, who has the same intonation as his,is thrown to the mix? And the question to be asked is: Who will win Marinette's heart in the end? (also in AO3)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I've been in the Miraculous fandom for a while but I'm new to Fanfiction, so this is my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction XD!**

 **This is just a short story that I thought about it yesterday. I was inspired by a comic on tumblr and the vocaloid song: "First Love Academy School of True Love".**

 **I hope you enjoy and please R & R!**

It was just a normal day here in Miraculous Academy; the golden sunrays made their way through the glass to the hallway were a young girl was walking; all the student's eyes were locked on her. Her uniform skirt swing behind her, midnight- blue hair was worn in her signature pigtails, sea blue eyes left a warm feeling. With a schoolbag on her shoulder and a few books in her hand, she waved and gave an unforgettable smile. Whenever she passes by, the hallways will go silent, but you can still hear the students mumbling things like _**"wow, how beautiful!" "Look it's the class president! She's so gorgeous!" "Do you think she will go out with me?".**_

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was simply idolized and adored by all: the students, the teachers and the workers, well everyone except from one.

" _ **Ugh, I can't believe she's so popular! What do they see in her!? I mean I'm like more beautiful and rich than this Maritrash. Am I right Sabrina?"**_ Chloe Bourgeois the mayor's daughter, also known as the spoiled brat, was in front of her locker when the bluenette passed by, _**"Y-Yes you're right Chloe"**_ answered her so-called friend, (more of her sidekick if you asked me). Chloe run a hand through her ponytail as she turned and walked away, she was followed by Sabrina who couldn't take her eyes from Marinette, she hated to admit but she was really pretty and kind, always willing to help everyone even her! But still her loyalty was to her friend Chloe and only Chloe.

The half Chinese girl opened the library door gently and made her way to the woman who was responsible of the library and greeted her before returning the books she has borrowed before; the woman gave her a smile and happily accepted them. Marinette went to a book shelter and started reading, unknown for her a lot of boys eyes were stealing quick glances at her. There was a pair of emerald green eyes that looked at her with more passion and love than the other. Those eyes belonged to a certain blond boy who was hiding behind a shelter not too far from Marinette's position.

Adrian sighed heavily, his hand on his forehead, his back on the shelter _**"Oh boy!"**_ he said in a dramatic way. His friend, who was next to him, removed the headphones from his ears and said " _ **Dude, stop being a drama queen, if you like her then just go and tell her. It's as simple as that, you know."**_ Adrian gave him an angry look then turned at Marinette _**"No Nino it's not!"**_ he whispered out loud, after all they are in a library and they need to stay quiet _**"Every time she look my way I suddenly become all red and shy, every time I want to talk to her my tongue get tangled and my heartbeats become faster. I mean look at her she's beautiful, smart, sweet, kind, she's perfect! So...So…So irresistible!"**_ Nino gave the class president a dreamy look _**"Yeah, she is"**_ he sighed, Adrian saw his face, so he raised an eyebrow and gave his friend an annoyed look, The DJ noticed that and shook his head " _ **But don't worry bro, I already got over Mari , I swear! I'm a man in a relationship now!" ,**_ Nino held his hand in defense. _**"But still, you have a lot of competition "**_ he added pointing on a few boys who were observing Marinette as well, _**"If I was you I would probably hurry up and ask her out, you don't know when another person will get the courage and do it first"**_ the brown skinned boy sad returning to his phone . The golden hair boy put his hand on his chin _"His right, but how can I confess without making myself a dork in front of her? And what should I do if I get rejected or she chooses another boy over me? I can't handle that!"_

A few minutes after Adrian and Nino have left, Marinette heeded to her class where she met Alya, her best friend and the vice class president. _**"Good morning Alya"**_ She said casually _**"Hey girl, where have you been?" "Oh, I was just returning some books"**_ she answered sitting in her desk, Alya turned in her chair so her face was meeting with Marinette's, _**"Mari, we need to talk."**_ The brunette said in a serious tone _**"What is it is something wrong with the class?"**_ questioned the French girl _**"No, something is wrong with you"**_ Alya pointed her index to Marinette, _**"Me?"**_ she blinked with surprise _**"Yes you, I mean look at yourself! You're the most beautiful and popular girl in the Academy and you still don't have a boyfriend!"**_ the journalist shouted only to receive an annoyed look from her friend **"Seriously",** _"here we go again!"_ she thought _**"Yes seriously, Marinette, all the boys are in love with you, you can get any one you want! Well except of mine of course."**_ she gave her a sneaky look before continuing _**"And if you didn't choose yet, then I highly recommend a boy with golden hair and green eyes, whose name stars with an "A" and who is looking at you right now"**_ Marinette turned to Adrian, who was completely dazed in her beauty he realized that she was staring at him so he quickly turned to the window with a red face. _**"I don't know Alya, I don't think I'm ready yet, plus Adrian is just a friend I'm sure he doesn't like me that way."**_ The designer said in a low tone _**"That what you think"**_. Alya was about to say something but was cut by the teacher's entrance.

M. Bustier stood in front of her class _**"Good morning students, today we have a special guest who will join us for the rest of the year!"**_ she announced with a smile , then turned to the door _**"Come in dear!"**_ with her words, all the class's gazes were drawn to the door. A girl with long brown hair entered the classroom, her olive eyes were immediately locked with the class president's sapphire ones, a mischievous smirk found her way to her lips. _**"Class this is Lila Rossi, she's a transfer student from Italy. I expect from all of you to make her feel home."**_ The Italian girl didn't remove her eyes from the bluenette, neither did her smile _"Heh, this is going to be more excited than I thought!"_

 **That's it for today; do you think I should continue? By the way the library scene was inspired by Laura's new awesome music video of miraculous; I really loved how it was talking about Marinette trying to confess to Adrian by becoming LB! (Sorry if I spoiled for you, please forgive me!)**

 **TILL WE MEET AGAIN, Keep dreaming** **mes petits papillons!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry that I didn't post sooner but between visiting my grandparents, lessons, and new haircut, I barely found time to write!**

 **I just wanted to thank everyone who read and reviewed, followed and fave, I'm so, so happy XD! I mean in one day I got all this visitors!**

 **Btw, I will replay to some of you who I couldn't reply to them by private messaging here, in the author note :**

 _ **allape21 (Guest):**_ **Don't worry my friend you will!**

 _ **Sameht (Guest):**_ **It's ok dude, English is not my natal language either, and thanks!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Thank you so much for charring :3**

 **And now enjoy!**

* * *

After introducing the new student the class was back to its normal lesson with M. Bustier. Lila, who was now sitting in a desk next to Marinette, couldn't take her look away from the bluenette. She noticed the Italian's flirty glances, but tried to avoid them as much as possible and concentrate on the lesson.

" _ **You can start picking your things, because…"**_ The teacher was cut by the bell, which rang to announce lunch time, a few seconds later and the pupils were already rushing to the cafeteria.

" _ **Ready to go?"**_ Marinette asked her friend, who was on the phone, she gave her an apology look " _ **Sorry Mari, but I don't think I will make it for lunch, I need to upload the school blog and I have a meeting with the other vice presidents."**_. She gave Alya a warm smile _**"It's ok, I understand" "Thx, and don't worry I'm sure you will find company at lunch"**_ the journalist added while punching her friend gently with her elbow, then she waved and run from the classroom.

Marinette was heeding to the door when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, she turned to face two familiar eyes. _**"**_ _ **Buongiorno posso dire che la tua bellezza mi ha incantato, nessuno ha preso i miei occhi come hai fatto!"**_ _ **(Good morning may I say that your beauty has charmed me, no one has caught my eyes like you did!)**_ The young girl only blanked her eyes at the new girl's words, she finally spoke _**"Uh, pardon me?".**_ Lila let out a few chuckle _**"my bad, it' just how we say hello in my home."**_ _"You must be kidding me, all that was a hi ?"_ Mari thought with an innocent look.

Those few minutes of silent between the two academics for were probably the most awkward situation Marinette has put herself in, Lila only stared at her with the same eyes she used before, the designer found herself looking to the ground and the opposites sides, trying her best to avoid any eye contact, she opened and closed her mouth many times but nothing came out. _"Come on Marinette say something! The girl is probably too nervous to start a conversation!"._

" _ **So, I think we haven't been probably introducing, I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng."**_ Finally the silent was broken; she held her hand for Lila to shake it, but the brown haired girl didn't move, her eyes never getting off from Marinette who noticed that, so she waved her hand in front of her face hoping for her to snap out from her daze, _**"hey, are you still with me?"**_ Lila blanked at her sudden action _**"Oh, did you say something?" "Uh, yeah, I was saying that I'm Marinette Du…" "Dupain-Cheng, the class president, and one of the most popular girls in Miraculous Academy, yeah I already know,"**_ Lila suddenly cut her much to her surprise _**"O…Kayy"**_ _"That was creepy"._

It wasn't surprising that Lila knew those informations about Marinette, after all she was asking and gathering all the information she could get about her from her classmates since she put her eyes on the blue haired girl.

" _ **So, how about I show you the school before we go to lunch?"**_ Marinette asked, even If she thought this girl was weird, she still have to do her role as the class president, beside maybe Lila isn't that bad and they can be friend, _"I mean everyone get nervous and act weird when they come to a new country and a new school, right? "_ , her thoughts were interrupted by two hand holding here's tied, an excited Lila let out a little squeak, her eyes sparkling with an emotion Marinette couldn't figured it out, she then shouted out loud _**"Perfetto!" "I will take this as a yes"**_ Marinette smiled warmly and they both left the classroom.

Marinette didn't Knew when or how, but Lila's hand was clutching in hers, and she didn't really mind it, they were just friend, it didn't mean anything. Well that was Mari's point of view.

As the two of them made their way through the hallways, cold, questioned and depressed looks were thrown at them along with some mumbled questions about the identity of the green eyed girl, why they are holding hands, and if they are something. Marinette didn't really bothered herself by paying them any attention, she was used to people's whisperings when they see her, and she really didn't care about what other peoples think as long as she is sure about her choices. Lila on the other hand wasn't really pleased, every time she would hear them or feel their looks on her, she will quickly shot them a cold, angry and treating glances at them along with mumbling some incomprehensible sentences, which Marinette assume they were in Italian. But whenever Mari lifted her had to Lila, since she was slightly taller than her, her scary expressions will immediately turn into a happy wide grin.

Adrian was sitting on one of the cafeteria's table along with Nino, who was scanning the area with his eyes. _**"Are you waiting for someone"**_ the blond asked as he took a sip from his drink, his friend turned at him with a sheep smile, rubbing the back of his neck using his hand, an action that Adrian was famous by doing it _ **, "You see, Alya sent me a message saying that she can't come to lunch. And asked me if we can keep Mari company!"**_ he said the last part a little bit fast. Adrian choked his drink and started coughing, _**"Dude you're ok!"**_ Nino kept slamming him on the back until he finally spoke, _**"NO! No I'm not! You're telling me that Marinette, MARINETTE! Is going to have lunch with us, with ME! And you ask me if I was okay!" "Dude, chill out I'm with you! Plus she's already here"**_ Nino said while waving at Marinette who entered the cafeteria, he then noticed the girl who was holding her hand _**"Isn't that the new girl? What is she doing with her?"**_ Adrian, who was in his "freaking out moment", turned to the door, to see his crush waving back and coming along with, who he assumed was the transfer student.

They grabbed their food before they joined the boys. _**"I hope were not bothering you by sitting here?"**_ Marinette said with a smile as her and Lila sat down to face the boys, _**"Not at all! We're always glad to have more persons on our entourage, right Adrian?"**_ His friend didn't answer him; he was simply drowning in the beauty of her sapphire orbs, _**"Adrian?"**_ The DJ asked another time, it was till Nino's elbow woke him from his daydream that he answered _**"Y-y-yeah",**_ the bluenette flashed him a smile, in that moment he felt his heart being hit by an arrow, he was sure his face was redder than Nathaniel's hair, and his temperature has already surpassed 40 degree, oh boy he needs a doctor. _**"Oops! I totally forgot!"**_ the French-Chinese girl gasped with her hand on her mouth " _ **Guys I guess you already know Lila, Lila those are"**_ for the second time this day Marinette was cut in the middle of an introduction _**" Nino Lahiffe, the school's DJ and a future movie director, and Adrian Agreste the son of the famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste.**_ _ **è un piacere incontrare tutti e due ."**_ Adrian and Nino exchanged confuse glances, then turned to Marinette who nodded while giving them a look tha clearly says "yep, she knows a lot more than you think".

" _ **il piacere è tutto nostro!"**_ Adrian answered, since he knew his friend didn't understand what the last sentence meant, only to get a smirk, from Lila, a surprising look from his friend, and a gasp from Mari. _**"WOW! I didn't know you spoke Italian Adrian!"**_ she said leaning closer _**"Yeah dude! I knew you spoke Chinese and English but not Italian!"**_ Joined Nino " _ **w-well I'm still a newbie at it"**_ he said while doing his famous action, _**"Chinese"**_ The class president mumbled _**"Would you mind giving me lessons in Chinese? I really want to be able to contact my mother's family without needing her to translate for me. Of course if there is no problem with you! I will totally understand if…" "Of course he would love to help you out, isn't bro!"**_ Nino saved him again, while Adrian nodded nervously _"Marinette Dupain- Cheng is asking me to help her?! This is so good to be real! Please if this is a dream, then don't you ever wake me up!"_

Marinette and Nino tried to held the conversation, Adrian was too busy dreaming about his language learning sessions (more of "dates" in his eyes ) with Marinette and how will the fell in love with each other during them , than to participate in the talk . And for Lila her narrowed olive eyes were full of rage, overprotection, and jealousy were starring at Adrian, ready to burn him. She was aware of what was going in his head, since the moment Marinette had asked him to help her and his face turned red, she knew everything. _"But don't worry sunshine boy, I'm not giving up on her so easily! Trust me!"_

* * *

 **What do you think Lila is planning to do? Keep reading to find out!**

 **Oh, and Adrian is not a model just a normal boy , and sorry if the Italian words are wrong I used Google translate since I don't anything about that language -_-, so If I made a mistake please tell me!**

 **P.S : Have you ever changed your hairstyle after you spent a long time with a specific style then felt that you completely changed and kinda grow up? Will I did. ( sorry for bothering you with that but I fell so lonely** **)**

 **TILL WE MEET AGAIN, KEEP DREAMING MES PETITS PAPILLIONS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, missed me? I just wanted to thank all of you again for reading, reviewing and everything!**

 **If you guys missed Chloe than don't worry , because here she is!**

* * *

The four friends have already finished their lunch, and were chatting in front of Adrian's locker waiting for Alya to return from her meeting.

" _ **Man! I forgot my math book! Waite here I will go get it!"**_ Nino said right before running to his locker in the other side of the hallway, leaving his bro along with the two girls. Adrian didn't mind though, the only thing that bothered him, aside from the fear of embarrassing himself in front of Mari, was Lila's weird behavior.

Each time they opened a topic, she will do all the talk with Mari and won't let him the opportunity to speak, even when the bluenette asks him about something, Lila will immediately interrupt and answer in his place or change the subject, Adrian felt like he was a third wheel.

Suddenly two well manicured hands find their way to the boy's neck, long honey hair flying behind as the girl tried to put a kiss in his cheek. _**"Adrikins! Where have you been?"**_ It was none other than the voice of the number one pest in all of Paris, Chloe. Adrian tried to push her away but her grip was too tide, _**"I looked all over for you so we can have lunch together!"**_ she added while opening her eyes widely trying to look cute. In fact she didn't really searched for him, she only sent Sabrina to look in some classes while she was admiring her nails. Adrian smiled awkwardly and answered _**"I-I was in the cafeteria with my friends"**_ She glanced at the two other girls with the corner of her eyes, then headed toward them, Sabrina right behind her. _**"Look Sabrina, Maritrash still wear her hair in those two silly pigtails! Seriously how old are you?"**_ She snorted; Marinette dropped her hand down, her gaze fixed in the ground, her cheeks bright red.

In all those years she have spent with her, Chloe was always welling to embarrass her, Mari got used to it, but she can't help it, she felt sad and shameful, not because of Chloe's bullying but because she couldn't defend herself and put her in her place, she didn't have Alya's courage to stand for her, she was weak, and she knew it.

" _ **I know that you're only a poor peasant, but even they take care of their appearance! Unlike you"**_ She said in a mocking tone _ **,"You should totally try to put some makeup, maybe it will hid your ugly face!",**_ Chloe laughed out loud ignoring the deathly glare from both Adrian and Lila.

He couldn't take it anymore, Chloe was his childhood friend, sure, but it doesn't give her the right to speak to Marinette like that, he was about to open his mouth so he can scold her, but a certain Italian girl was faster than him. _**"**_ _ **But it didn't work for you "**_. The blonde stopped her laughing and glared at Lila, who lent closer, pushing Marinette gently behind her, _**"By looking at you I can assume that you're putting kilos of makeup, but still your face is as ugly as an old frog's face "**_ Chloe groaned, her hand twirling in fists _**"How dare you!"**_ she shouted, _**"I only say the truth, if you had half what Marinette had, then I'm sure you won't be the dirty**_ _ **cagna**_ _ **(bitch) you are! "**_ Adrian chuckled, understanding what Lila said, he has to admit that Chloe can be a true cagna sometimes, ok all the time. _**"And what is that suppose to mean?"**_ she questioned, the Italian girl smirked _**"It's how we call the spoiled brats in my home."**_ Chloe's face turned redder than Mari's, and she clinched her teeth _**"That's it I'm telling daddy, the mayor of Paris, he will make sure you return from where you came!"**_

At her words Lila's eyes wore a scary look; her face was a few inches away from Chloe _**"Look Miss Bourgeois"**_ suddenly she wasn't teasing any more, she was deadly serious. _**"Put this in your mind: If your father is rich, then mine is ten time more, If your father has all the power you say he has, then mine has ten time more authority, power and influence than you can imagine, with one click from his fingers, he can throw you and you're daddy in the street, and make sure that no one hear the name Bourgeois ever again. Am I clear?"**_ Chloe gulped and her face grew pale, but she nodded weakly, with a quick spin she walked away. Sabrina froze in her place, jaw dropped. The brown head noticed her so she said using the same tone she used with Chloe _**"Do you want a piece of mind too, Miss Riencomprix?"**_ She blinked then run after her friend.

Lila's serious expression faded away as she turned to Marinette, her lips drawing a big smile, _**"You're okay, Mari?"**_. The young Chinese, whose mouth was open, blinked _"How can she act normal after what just happen?"_ _**"Y-yeah, but I didn't know you were someone impotent's daughter!"**_ She finally spoke _**"I'm not" "but you…you lied!"**_ the bluenette's eyes wided in realization. If there was something Marinette hated more than Chloe then it was lying, she just couldn't stand layers _ **."Well… What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?"**_ she gave sly fox smile _**"I-I guess"**_ she could let this one pass. _**"Wow, Lila what you did was…"**_ Adrian was cut with the Italian's narrowed eyes _**"You, shut up!"**_ she put her hands in Mari's back then started pushing her to the class _**"C'mon Mari, were late" "But Lila…"**_ she stopped walking and turned to Adrian _**"e**_ _ **mantenere la tua ragazza Bourgeois lontano da noi**_ _ **" "What?! No she is NOT my girlfriend !"**_ he shouted, as the girls went farther.

Nino walked as fast as he could, he couldn't believe he got detention for running, even after taking all that time begging the hall monitor and trying to explain that he was running for the sake of math he wasn't convince and gave him detention anyway. He was surprised to see the school's number one antagonist, walking with pale face and mumbling some words about being thrown in the street, her sidekick, who wasn't in a better situation than here's, tried to comfort her but it was useless. _**"Dude I just saw Chloe and her face looks like she saw a ghost or something!"**_ The DJ shouted when he spotted his friend, but was surprise to see the other two going away, while his bro was standing along glaring at them, his face drawn into a serious thinking look, _**"Uh… Did I miss something?"**_ he questioned curiously _**"I don't like this Lila girl"**_ answered the blond in a deep tone.

At class, Adrian didn't dare to even look at Marinette, since a certain pair of olive eyes were staring at him, waiting for him to make one wrong move. Suddenly a paper plain found her way into his golden hair, he removed it and turned right and left trying to figure out from who it was, he opened and was surprise of what he read:

 **\- You're OK? -Mari-**

He was shocked; he didn't think Marinette was the kind of person who will exchange notes behind the teacher's back, and notes to whom, to HIM! So he wrote back:

 **A: Yeah, thx.**

 **M: about earlier, I'm sorry I don't know what got into Lila.**

 **A: It's okay really, it's not her fault, Chloe can literally make the beast in everyone appears ;)**

 **M: I agree with you^_^ but what did the words Lila said meant?**

 **A: Why don't I tell you later in the Chinese lessons, do you want to meet up today?**

 **M: Sure! after class at the library, k?**

 **A: See you there! :3**

He couldn't believe he just held a normal conversation with Marinette and actually asked her out! _"Expressing my thoughts through notes was more easier than speaking face to face, maybe I should write her a letter about how I feel toward her."_

* * *

 **Next time Adrinette in the library!**

 **TILL WE MEET AGAIN, KEEP DREAMING MES PETITS PAPILLIONS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for being late but I was on a vacation with my family and wasn't allowed to take my laptop, but now I'm back and better than ever!**

* * *

After school, Adrian was in the library sitting in one of the table waiting for Marinette who was unexpectedly late. He kept looking at his hand watch every minute and another, he knew Marinette always respected her meetings and never come late to anything. _"What if she changed her mind? Should I go? But what if she came right after I leave and thought that I abandoned her? She will hate me forever and won't talk to me again! I wouldn't get my chance with her! We won't even be friends anymore!"_ , he panicked and hit his face in the table. After a few seconds of panic, he heard a familiar voice calling his name, he lifted his head and saw Marinette, who was almost out of breath, and she certainly was running _**"Marinette!"**_ he stood from his seat upon realizing her identity. _**" Sorry…For…For…keeping you waiting "**_ the bluenette said, trying to breath, her hands on her knees.

It took a few minutes before Mari's respiration become normal, she sat across Adrian and started talking _**"I'm terribly sorry Adrian, I tried to come here after class but Lila didn't let me, she said I shouldn't be friend with Chloe's boyfriend…"**_ _**"But I'm not her boyfriend!"**_ the blond cut her with an annoyed look on his face, she blinked a little before continuing _**"I know, and I tried to explain to her but it was useless"**_ _"I knew there won't be any good coming from this girl, but why is she trying to keep Mari away from me?"_ he thought to himself, his attention went quickly back to his classmate _**" I had to pretend going home, with Alya covering me , then get back here; so that's why I was late"**_ at that moment a little blush crossed her cheeks _**"You could've told me, and we would meet another…" "NO! I really want to do these, and I didn't want to let you down or for you to think I don't care, because I do care"**_ she reassured him, putting her hand on top of him, and giving him a warm smile. The blond felt his heart melting with every word she said; her palm was warm and delicate just like he imagined it would be.

Even though, Marinette and Adrian were a little bit too loud, the librarian wasn't upset and didn't scold them, in fact she was happy that a sweet girl like Marinette will be with a kind gentleman as Adrian. There wasn't a lot of people either: Sabrina was doing a physic homework for both her and Chloe, Kim and Max were reading some books, well Max was reading; Kim was rather taking a nap, a group consisting of: Rose, Juleka, Myléne, and Alix _(the Adrinette shipers)_ was doing a history project, but instead of concentrating on Napoleon, their attention was drawn to a certain couple from their class. The pink haired girl finally stood up and made her way to the two teens, _**"get a room you two, some of us are trying to work, plus it's already hot here"**_ she looked sneakily at their hands who were on the same position as earlier, they both spotted her glances and quickly removed their hands, looking away from each other with pink cheeks, _**"W-weren't f-flirting" "Y-yeah"**_ stuttered the class president and was followed by her companion, _**"Suuure!"**_ Alix said with a grin before returning to her group, where Myléne and Rose let out small giggles while Juleka smirked.

After the girl was gone, Adrian cleared his throat _**"S-so do you want to start?" "Sure! What do we do first?"**_ , questioned Marinette in an exciting tone _**"well…"**_ he said grabbing a book from his bag-pack _**"Do you know the letters, their functions and so on?"**_ the young girl put in index on her chin and thought a little before answering _**"Yeah I think I do, my problem is with forming sentences, no matter much words I know, I'm still not able to make a correct phrase, you get me?" "I see, hmm, why don't we do a little pop quiz to test your knowledge?"**_ suggested the blond, _**"Let's do it!"**_ she responded happily.

An hour later and the quiz ended, Adrian was surprised that Marinette knew a lot of words, but again she was half Chinese so it wasn't that surprising. _**"Now, our first lesson will be introducing yourself, why don't you try it first?"**_ she nodded and started making some sentences, unfortunately all her attempts were useless. _**"How about I show you how to do it?"**_ he laughed awkwardly, as Mari sighed _"was I really that bad?"_.

" _ **Hāi, wǒ shì Adrian hé wǒ 15** **. So can you tell me what I just said?"**_ He asked her, the young girl gave him a silly grin that certainly meant "I have no idea?" _**"Okay, how about you introduce yourself and I translate it, maybe that will work better?" , "I guess"**_

she took a deep breath, _**"My name is Marinette I'm 15, I live with my parents in a bakery and my favorite pastry is macaroons, I love fashion and my favorite designer is Gabriel Agreste, the thing that I prefer the most in Paris is the Eifel tower, it gives me a lot of inspiration "**_ when she finished she looked at Adrian whose face was in his palm, _**"To much for an introduction, huh?"**_ she asked quietly _**"Oh, no, not at all!"**_ her question wok the blond up from his daze _**"It's just we have a lot in common. Macaroons are my favorite after croissants, I'm not a lot into fashion but I do appreciate my father's works, and the Eifel tower is the best monument in Paris in my opinion, you can see the entire city from there…" "And in the night, when the lights are on…" "It so beautiful…" "So mysterious…" "So miraculous!"**_ they both shouted the last sentence together in a dreamy tone, and started laughing.

 _ **"I wonder what else we have in common?"**_ asked Adrian, he knew that this was the perfect opportunity to know Marinette, and his planning to take it, _**"Well, I love cats"**_ answered his friend _**"What! No kidding me too! Especially the black ones, I don't care if they bring bad luck, I just can't stop liking them", "your right".**_

The two teenagers kept talking about their interest, not noticing that two hour has passed, and that the sun begun to set. Their conversation ended up when the woman in charge of the library told them that they need to go home, since she's going to leave and close it; and that their parents will soon get worry. _**"Sorry that the lessons didn't went as we planned"**_ Adrian apologized as he and Marinette made their way to exit, _**"don't worry about it, it was more fun to get to know you"**_ she reassured him with smile, and he returned it with one of his own _**"Y-yeah, you too".**_ Once outside, there was a fancy white car waiting in the entrance, it was one of the Agrest's cars, _**"Look like your ride is here! I better go, see you to…"**_ the bluenette was about to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder, _**"L-let me drive you to your home, it's getting really late"**_ He said, eyes meting here's _**"No, its ok,"**_ she waved her hand _**"please, I insist**_ " seeing the serious look on his emerald orbs, didn't left her a choice, she nodded and entered the car. _**"To the Dupain-Cheng's bakery"**_ he signed to the chuffer. It took only few minutes and they were there, Adrian really wished to spent more time with her, but it's really getting late for both of them.

The boy got out first and held his hand to the bluenette who gladly accepted it, he smiled at her with red cheeks, _**"S-see you tomorrow t-then" "Wait! Stay here I will be right back!"**_ with that she rushed to the bakery. the golden hair boy stood there waiting for her and watching the house, wondering how it feels to live in a warm house with a loving family, he didn't met Mari's parents but he was sure they will be really kind just like their daughter and unlike his cold father. Since his mother's death he became a different person, always busy and never at home, and it took Adrian years to finally convince him to let him go to public school, sometimes he wonder if his father's name and reputation were more important to him than his son, sometimes he wonder if he really loves him and cares about him. His thought were once more interrupted by the young girl's voice, she held him a box with the bakery's logo on it, _**"here"**_ he accepted it and looked at it curiously, _**"It's some macaroons, they aren't fresh, but it's the only thing left. Next time I promise that they will be right from the oven!"**_ she shouted, he smiled and added _**"T-thank you, I was really dying to taste one ".**_ He opened the door of the car and heard her saying _**"goodnight Adrian"**_ he turned a little bit to face her _**"good night to you too, princess"**_ he winked and quickly entered the car not leaving her a chance to response. She blinked a bit then shook her head before returning inside, _**"why didn't you invite your boyfriend in, we really wanted to meet him"**_ questioned her mother, she sighed _**"he is not my boyfriend mom, his just a friend, one of my classmate"**_ , _**"if you say so, honey"**_ giggled Sabin as her and her husband exchanged some excited look, Marinette rolled her eyes and climbed the leather to her room.

Meanwhile, Adrian was joyfully bouncing in his seat; he was so happy and so thankful, not only he spent three hour with his crush and was able to make correct sentences around her, but he also received a gift from her and called her princess, princess! He was really improving. The car stopped in front of the Agreste mansion, Adrian took the box and put it carefully in his bag, he didn't want Natalie, his father assistant, to throw these goodies away because of what calories can do to him. When he stepped inside the cold dark house, he was expecting Natalie waiting for him to scold him for being late, but he was surprised by two cold blue eyes staring at him, a tall figure of a man with grey hair in front of him, _**"Care to explain where have you been?"**_ a deep senseless voice spook, the green eyed boy felt his blood running cold, he gulped and answered _**"I was in school", " till this time?"**_ , in that moment Adrian cursed his luck, in the only day his late because he was with the love of his life, his father decided to comeback early, seriously? _**"I had a group project, and we couldn't leave without finish it"**_ he managed to speak, Gabriel rose an eyebrow _**"I see. You may go to your room now, dinner will be ready soon. But make sure that this won't happen again, or else, you know the consequences." "Yes father."**_ he answered quickly and rushed to his room, where he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

" _ **Was he saying the truth"**_ questioned the same cold man who was in his office, his eyes locked on some paper, _**"Yes, the chuffer said he drove him from the library with his friend"**_ answered his raven head assistant, _**" A friend?"**_ he left his head a little bit so his eyes faced the woman , _**"yes a girl in his age, whom they drove to her house"**_ , he let his eyes go back to the papers he was holding before adding _**"Hmm, make sure you collect all the necessary information about her." "of course sir"**_ with that , Natalie left the room, letting her boss in deep thoughts.

* * *

 **That's it, hope you like the scene in the library, I'm not really good with fluff stuff ^-^**

 **So I'm writing new stories and I need some help, what you think is the best united state city: L.A, New York, California… Or another one? Please tell me, I really need it!**

 **TILL WE MEET AGAIN, KEEP DREAMING MES PETITS PAPILLIONS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for keeping you waiting! This chapter is for all of you Marichat fans *whisper* I'm one of you too!***

* * *

Two weeks has passed since Lila's arrival, two exhausted and hard weeks for both Marinette, who was busy with as class president along with escaping the Italian girl to go to the Chinese lessons and helping her parents at the bakery, and Adrian, who also hardly managed to keep his teaching for his crush a secret from his father and balance between his full schedule.

The two of them weren't the only one with concerns, all the academy was stressed out, not only because of the final exams and this semester's grades, but also because of the yearly ball that was so close, and all of them were curious to see what theme would it be this time.

" _ **Wow, we made it"**_ shouted a breathless Alya, as her and Marinette stepped outside the classroom, the girls were attending a meeting with the rest of the students council that was composed of the other class's presidents and their vices, and had to run before the teacher arrives and send them to the principal. _**"Yeah, but it was a close one"**_ smiled the bluenette trying to catch her breaths.

When the two of them entered the room, all eyes went to them, all the conversations stopped and everyone rushed at them (except from Chloe who didn't move from her seat, though she did order Sabrina to get closer enough to hear their response). Marinette sighed heavily, the same thing keep happening every day since the ball's date was announced and both of them knew what exactly their classmates wanted: The party's theme _ **."So did you chose it?"**_ squished Rose, _**"Can you give as a hint about it?"**_ added Myléne joyfully, _**"Yeah, tell us Mari!"**_ joined Kim. Marinette didn't get the chance to answer as the questions kept falling on her, luckily for her Alya was there, she shook her head in annoyance before dragging her friend from the wrist to their desks, the crowed followed them not stopping their begging. Suddenly she slamed her hand on the desk _**"Shut up! Will ya?!"**_ and shouted, everyone stopped and blinked at her sudden reaction including her best friend, _**"Seriously are we going to repeat the same scenario every year?"**_ she crossed her arm to her chest, _**"you all know very well that were not allowed to tell you anything about the theme until the specific date that the president of the student council had put, so why wasting your time and ours if you're sure that we won't spill anything?"**_

Everyone groaned in annoyance and disappointment at her words, and got back to what they were doing. _**"Finally!"**_ the brunette let a breath she didn't know she was holding before sitting lazily in her chair, Marinette giggled _**"Thanks Alya", "No prob girl, it's a part of my job as you're vice and you're best friend to save you from situation like this!"**_ she answered proudly, Marinette rolled her eyes, but deep inside she was so happy and so thankful to have a friend like Alya, she seriously didn't know what would've happened to her if she didn't have her by her side all the time. _**"Yo, nice saving over there"**_ they both turned upon hearing a familiar voice, to find their favorite DJ and his best bro.

Nino stood in front of his girlfriend while Adrian walked past him to the desk behind, _**"g-good morning Marinette"**_ he tried his best to not to stutter or get all red, _**"good morning to you too, Adrian"**_ she smiled brightly. _**"So, you're not telling anyone about the theme huh? Not even ME?"**_ Nino said with a sneaky grin, leaning closer to his girlfriend's face, she smirked and chuckled before pushing him away with her index, _**"nice try Romeo, but this Juliette is'nt going to lose to you that easily" Ow! Come on Al, I'm your boyfriend!"**_ he whined like 5 years old child, the journalist gave him a no sign with her index, _**"Sorry hon. But no exceptions",**_ their friends let out some giggles as they kept arguing, until; the teacher came in.

" _ **Good morning"**_ greeted Ms. Mendeleiev's cold and harsh voice, the room went silent to the point that you can even hear the flies. It was actually pretty normal that everyone in the class kept their mouths shut and tried to follow her lessons, after all the physic and science teacher was known for her hard attitude, only a small mistake and you will have detention for the next month or get your parents summoned, the rumors says that a student here got on her bad side once; and ended up being fired from the Academy.

After settling her things down she turned to the student with a strict look, _**"As you can see, your classmate, Miss Rossi is absent and she will be like that for the rest of the week, due to her sudden illness."**_ Everyone turned to Lila's seat, looking surprised because honesty, they were all too busy to even notice she was missing, Chloe let and evil chuckle; glad that her new arch enemy wasn't here, Adrian too was happy and let a small sigh as he smiled; he sure didn't her to get hurt and didn't wasn't for her sickness, but it felt good that he will finally be able to hang around Marinette without being by Lila's glances, seriously what did he ever do to this girl to get to her bad side? The teacher cleared her throat gathering their attention once more, _**"Open your books on page 78 and start reading silently**_ ". The time went really slowly in everyone's eyes, not only they had 3 hour with Mrs. Mendeleiev but after that they had history class, a really boring and sleepy history class. Finally, the day was close to end, only 15 minutes separate the students from their freedom, and luckily for them; Mrs. Bustier had an announce that will defiantly bring their energy back.

" _ **Students, can you stop and listen"**_ said Caline as she got up from her desk and clapped her hands, the class stopped their mumbling and turned to her, _**"I have a special announce that you will all enjoy hearing it!"**_ with her word, the mumbling came back and everyone was wondering and exchanging ideas about what would it be, _**"Class please!"**_ she said once more so they will listened to her, _**"Marinette, Alya If you would"**_ she added and the class president with her vice stepped in front of the class.

The bluenette stood with her hands behind her back and cleared her throat while her friend held an envelope and wore a sneaky smile and an excited look, _**"As you all know the Miraculous ball that the academy organizes**_ _**is tomorrow night,"**_ she begun, and all her classmates eyes glowed knowing that they will finally get an answer, " _ **and due to most of the students's complaining about last year's theme being too 'girly and sparkly' and the one before being too 'weird and loud'…"**_ everyone turned to Rose who suddenly flushed and Juleka who ducked her head; it was their ideas to have a pink princess ball and a dark ,rock and hard metal party, _**"anyways…"**_ continued the class president and everyone turned their attention to her again, _**"this year the students council decided that we will go with a simple, classic yet mysterious and lovable theme…"**_ their eyes winded waiting for her to speak, the only one who wasn't that excited was Chloe who frown and mumbled something about being not fair since she was suppose to propose the theme this year. Marinette turned to Alya smiling, and the journalist winked and gave her the envelope, she started opened it like all the class presidents were doing right now in the other class, _**"And the theme of this year's party is…"**_ she dragged a simple black mask from it and put it on her eyes, _**"A Masquerade ball"**_. Everyone gasped and giggled in excitement upon hearing the news, _**"And to make it more fun…"**_ added the brunette while approaching her friend and taking the mask _**"Why don't we all go to the ball without knowing each other's identity and let's see if we will recognize our dates and end up dancing with them? What do you say?"**_ she questioned and everyone cheered in agreement as the bell rang.

" _ **I'm so excited!"**_ shouted Alya as her and her friends headed to the exit, _**"pff, I don't know what's exciting about a masquerade ball, it's so boring dud!"**_ shrugged Nino, while his girlfriend narrowed her eyes at him, _**"How unfortunate!"**_ she said trying to fake a hurting expression, _**"and I was about to ask you to be the DJ! But since you don't like this 'boring' kind of party, I think I can find…" "Wow, wow, wow slow down, I never said anything about not wanting to DJ in the party!"**_ he held his hand in defense as his friend started laughing. _**"Well I need to go, see you tomorrow!"**_ announced Adrian upon seeing his ride, _**"Yeah, we need to check the dresses that M…" "That we ordered from the store!"**_ shouted Marinette; cutting her friends word, she nodded nervously," _ **uh, y-yes yes to the store! See you later!"**_ corrected the brunette, and the girls rushed to the bakery leaving two confused boys behind them.

" _ **I'm so sorry Marinette! I don't know how I slipped!"**_ Alya tried to apologize, her friend smiled, _**"it's ok Alya, I know you didn't mean it"**_ she reassured her, the journalist smiled back, _**"but I don't understand why you're still want to hide the truth though"**_ the bluenette sighed, " _ **I already told you why Alya, you're the only one who know, even my parents don't know about it!"**_ her friend put an arm around her, _**"don't worry girl, you're secret is safe with me!" "I hope so"**_ they both giggled.

* * *

The next day no one did really pay attention for the lessons, all of them were busy thinking and preparing for the party tonight, even the classes were dismissed early so the students would be able to prepare their selves. Marinette and Alya , along with some other students, were the last ones to leave duo to the ball's preparations, so they decided to go to Marinette's to get ready; because not only they well get there and to the party faster; but they will also get some sweet and delicious goodies from her parents.

 _ **"I can't stop thinking about Lila"**_ said Marinette while drying her hair, _**"Yeah, the poor girl chose a bad time to go sick, she will skip her first ball"**_ agreed her friend who was adjusting her makeup, " _ **but you know what's the best part of it? You get to enjoy the party freely without miss 'overprotecting' sticking to you like a gum!"**_ she added with a wink while the other girl rolled her eyes, _**"yeah I wonder what is she doing now though" "probably sleeping or relaxing, she is sick Marinette, it's not like she would be thinking of an evil plan to crash the party or something! Now come on we need to hurry if we want to get there by time!"**_

" _ **ACHOO!"**_ sneezed the young Italian girl. Lila was lying on her bed with a box of paper napkins next to her, her long brown hair was now worn in a messy bun, and her nose was as red as the one of a clown _ **."Lila! Your friend is here to see you!"**_ shouted a woman's voice from downstairs, _**"thanks mom! You can let him in!"**_ she responded in a weak and sick voice, probably duo to her closed nose, and after a few minute the door opened reveling Kim, _**"here are your homeworks for today"**_ he said putting some notebooks on her desk, _**"well hello to you too Kim! I'm doing well thank you!"**_ she answered sarcastically, he gave her an apology look, _**"oh yeah sorry. Well bye see you tomorrow!"**_ he tried to run to the door but Lila was faster, _**"wow! Not so fast there! I need your help with something"**_ , he crossed his arm " _ **ugh! Fine but you need to pay me more for that. And hurry up I need to go get ready for tonight, I don't want to miss the fun"**_ she smiled maliciously, _**"of course! I wouldn't want you to miss the miraculous ball for anything!"**_ she let an evil chuckle before continuing.

Meanwhile in the Agreste's mansion, a blond boy was standing in front of a big dark door; eyes closed, he gulped and clinched his hands, _"get yourself together Adrian! You can do it! It's just a simple question you can do it!"_.

His thoughts were cut by a sudden voice , _**"His ready to meet you"**_ the woman announced and stood next to the door, waiting for him to enter the room, he nodded and walked inside trying to push his frozen body. He heard the door clicked closed behind him as he stood in front of the desk, a man with slicked grey hair sitting there, his fingers tapping on his computer. _**"I was told you wanted to see me",**_ Adrian felt his blood running cold and his heart beating faster, he swallowed his fear and opened his mouth _ **, "Y-yes father"**_ he stopped trying to gather his courage once more, _**"I-I wanted to ask for your permission to go the ball" "what kind of ball?"**_ asked the man still typing, _**"the ball that our academy organizes every year, it's tonight"**_ _"please say yes, please say yes, please say yes"_ he kept murmuring under his breath, _**"I see, you may not go"**_ answered his father not lifting his head, _**"B-but why?"**_ said Adrian a little bit too high, causing his father to shout him a disapproved look, _**"event like this are a waste of precious time and causes bad influence" "but father all my friends are going to be there and…"**_ he tried to protest but he was shut down by Gabriel, " _ **No is no Adrian, this discussion is over! Now if you don't have anything else to add then you may leave**_." The blond's gaze turned to the ground _**"yes father, sorry for bothering you"**_ and he headed to the door, knowing that he doesn't have any chance in convening him.

* * *

 **Yeah, yeah I know there is no Marichat here but the chapter was too long and I had to cut it to two parts, so you need to wait for the next chapter sorry!**

 **Hmm, what do you think Marinette's secrete is and why is she hidden it? What is Lila's plan and will it work? And of course what will Adrian do? All that in the next episode of Miraculous of true love! Stay tuned!**

 **Ha-ha, just joking but seriously, tell me your thoughts about what will happen in the reviews and hope you enjoyed!**

 **TILL WE MEET AGAIN, KEEP DREAMING MES PETITS PAPILLIONS!**


	6. Chapter

_**IMPORTANT !**_

 _ **Hey guys! first I want to thank all of you so much for your support, reviews, follow and faves, really it's all thank to you that I keep writing my stories, I also wanted to apologize for all of you because I know you have expected to read a new chapter of the story now but I have an important thing to say.**_

 _ **As you all know, school is coming soon (next week for me :'c ) and I'm so busy preparing for it and I will be more busy when it will start since I'm in a really important grade and I need to study hard and have a high score so I can get to the next level of my studies.**_

 _ **So what I'm trying to say is that I will be able to publish only one chapter every week and I can't choose which story I should update, that's why I need your help!**_

 _ **I had put a poll on my profile page so you can choose what story you want to read, in the end of every week I will check out the votes and the story with the highest amount of votes each week will get an update!**_

 _ **I hope you understand my decision, and make sure to go vote for your favorite story, and don't worry I also accept the votes in the reviews but first check out the poll because there are some new choices. Thanks for your time and for supporting and loving the stories!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my fellow Miraculers! I wish you all a (late) happy first anniversary! Make sure to check out the fan-art I made in this occasion on my tumblr or here:** _ **art/Miraculous-anniversary-631856234**_

 **And sorry this chapter was supposed to be here two days ago but I had some issues with my PC :p**

 **-Sight- I still remember the first time I saw ML, how I didn't like it at first then fell I love with it, how I waited every week for new episode, my joy for the dark cupid episode and the origins even if I didn't understand any word from Korean, good times, good times.**

 **Enough with my dreaming let's get to this chapter!**

* * *

It was 6 P.M when the girls left the bakery all dressed up and ready for the ball, Alya was wearing a long purple fishtail dress with only one sleeve; that lighter color at the bottom, some black heels, and a black mask with some purple motifs, her brown hair was worn in a side bun. For Marinette; she was dressed in a more of a red Chinese dress with black dotes and some light pink and golden motifs, a matching mask, long socks and flat sandals, with her hair worn in two little buns.

Once inside Alya started scanning the room with her narrowed eyes, while Marinette giggled at her action, _**"found it!"**_ her eyes glowed in excitement upon spotting a brown skinned man with black jeans, a red shirt, a black mask and a black jacket standing next to the food table, the journalist and her friend made their way to him, and soon enough the brunette was standing behind him, _**"Ahem"**_ she cleared her throat causing the boy to turn around, she crossed her arms and rose an eyebrow; he gave her an innocent look _**"uh, can I help you miss?"**_ , she narrowed her eyes once again, _**"What seriously, are you that oblivious!"**_ she yelled at him but he only blinked his eyes in wonder, _**"d-did I say something wrong?"**_ he questioned again, and this time Alya stepped closer and dragged him by his collar so their faces were only inches apart. Nino exploded in laughter after giving her a peck on the nose, he removed her hands gently then flashed her a mischievous grin, _**"You didn't think I didn't recognize did you Alya?"**_ she put her and on her waist and stomped her foot on the ground while her boyfriend held his hands in defense, _**"I'm sorry I just wanted to miss with you, I won't do it again promise" "fine"**_ she shrugged before continuing, _**"but seriously I thought for moment that you didn't recognize me",**_ he put his hand on her check and their eyes met, _**"who wouldn't recognize his beautiful and amazing girlfriend would be a total moron, trust me I can find where ever you are even in a crowd of masked hot chicks"**_ she kissed him but kicked him in his feet for the last part.

Behind the happy couple, stood Marinette who was giggling at their childish actions, her friends may act like child and often argued about silly things, but they sure loved each other very much and will do anything in order for the other to be satisfied and happy, even if it involve sneaking into a crime scene to get the newest scoops. She sight heavily, will she ever meet someone that she and he will love each other the same way? Her thoughts were interrupted, something or rather someone was missing, _**"Um, Nino isn't Adrian with you?"**_ she asked the DJ who frown and shook his head, _**"sorry Mar, his pops didn't allow him to come along", "poor Agreste"**_ added Alya and her friends nodded in agreement.

After some chatting, the bluenette excused herself to go get some fresh air in the balcony, **(Author: it's a fancy Academy so the room will defiantly have a balcony for romantic scenes** **)** she took a sip from her punch before placing her palm in her cheek with her eyes gazing blankly at the sky, she was bored, being with Alya and Nino is sure fun but they needed some couple privacy too plus she would feel like a third wheel sometimes, and since she knew Adrian didn't have a date 'excluding Chloe of course who would have kept whining until he would dance with her', maybe they could talk and enjoy the night together as friend of course, but she was wrong; her bad luck streaked again and now she will have to spend the night all ALONE.

Meanwhile outside the party, Kim was leaning against the door, hand on his chin as he was drowning in deep thoughts, suddenly he remembered the conversation he had earlier.

* * *

 _ ***Flash back –Lila's house after school-***_

" _ **You want me to do what?!"**_ _the joke yelled, not believing what she just ordered from him._ _ **"Shut up we are not the only one in the house you now!"**_ _responded the Italian girl, she wiped her nose before continuing,_ _ **"look I will repeat for the last time, I want you to ruin that party I don't want it to happen, put spiders in the snacks, cut the electricity , I don't know just be creative!"**_ _he blinked a little bit trying to_ _absorb her words, why would she want to do that?_ _ **"Sorry Lila but I'm not doing that! No signed ball from a famous soccer player is worth to gash this party!"**_ _he declared with his arm crossed and his sad face turned to the singed ball on the shelf._

 _Lila squeezed her annoyed olive eyes then took a deep breath,_ _ **"ugh, there is another way to get the ball"**_ _with her words the joke eyes gleamed in excitement and he turned to her with a big smile,_ _ **"really!", "yes, if you don't want to gash the party then there is something else you can do"**_ _she held her thumb_ _ **"1: I want the mayor's daughter to leave the party in embarrassment and tears in her eyes, that will teach her to talk to me or anyone else like she did a week ago",**_ _then she held her index "_ _ **2:I don't want that Agreste boy either so you need to teach him a lesson that he will never forget",**_ _she held another finger_ _ **"And 3: make sure to keep an eye on my Marinette; Don't let any boy get closer to her which also mean that the slow dance must not happen! Did you get it?"**_

 _ ***End of flashback***_

* * *

he stood and shook his head with his hands letting some annoyed sounds " _ **ugh, sorry guys but some have to scarifies for the others to survive"**_ he said not to anyone in particular then entered the ball. "ok first with Adrian" he clenched his fists _**"sorry buddy, this will hurt you more than it will hurt me"**_ so he looked around for a bit and after some 'investigations' he discovered that Adrian wasn't attending, he let a breath of relief, _**"one is done now to Miss Bourgeois",**_ he walked to the snacks table and stood there waiting for her to show up. Of course it wasn't hard to detect Chloe from the crowd, you just need to find a blond girl with the most puffiest and sparkly yellow dress that make it hard to move; add a spoiled attitude and a girl that follow her all around and congratulations you have found yourself a Chloe. The spoiled brat walked to the snack table, looking around the room searching for her crush when _**"AHHH!"**_ she fell on the punch bowl causing her dress to be ruined by a big spot of red juice. Little did she know it wasn't because of not paying attention to her way or to her puffy dress but because a leg that caused her to trip a, Kim's leg. _**" MY**_ _**DRESS! DADDY!"**_ The blonde wined as her and her sidekick left the room letting behind her a chuckling crowed not laughing about her tripping but about her reaction. Kim shook the dust from his hand and smirked, _**"now to Marinette"**_. Luckily for him when he asked Nino about Adrian he heard him saying something about Marinette being in the balcony so he heeded there. A while passed with the Joke watching the girl, _"_ _ **I'm bored**_ _"_ he yawned and decided to go inside, _"I will just ask Max to get me the camera's recorders later"_ , suddenly his eyes got wider upon spotting a girl _"Pink hair, a leather jaket and a hat with a dress?"_ _ **"Hey Kubdel!"**_ he yelled across the room, Alix gave him an annoyed look before slapping her face with her palm, _**"Oh boy, it will be a long night!"**_

Back in the balcony Marinette let out a big yawn, this time she was seriously bored to death, _**"I better go…"** **"What is that ,a bored lady?"**_ she was cut by a masculine voice so she turned around to found herself facing a boy her age with golden messy hair and emerald eyes, wearing a black and green suit and a black mask that made him look like a cat, _**"W-Who are you?"**_

* * *

 **So sorry guys for this cliff hanger, the original chapter was longer but I had to write it again and I don't have time but I don't want to keep you waiting and ahhhh things are so complicated with school coming up!**

 **So just wanted you to know that from now the updates will be either on Friday or Saturday, sometimes it will be earlier or later I honestly don't know cause it depends on how busy I am with my studies, but I will do my best to update regularly every week.**

 **I'm sure you all already guessed that "Miraculous of true love" is the one with the highest number of votes this week, so make sure to vote for the story that you wish to read next week. (Btw if writing the dialogue between the characters in Italic and bold make you uncomfortable then just tell me and I will change it.)**

 **HAPPY FIRST ANNIVERSARY!**

 **TILL WE MEET AGAIN, KEEP DREAMING MES PETITS PAPILLIONS!**

 _ **P.S: wish me good luck because I'm going back to school tomorrow and I'm nervous, excited, scared happy and so much emotions I can't explain XO **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! Finally I thought the week will never end! But I have to admit that school was pretty fun if you don't count the unending home works ;)**

 **Miraculous of true love is on the top! And we're almost done! Seriously we only have around four chapters left I guess.**

 **I want to thanks "KatrinaK14" and "ToxicGirlfriend" for correcting my mistake and for giving me awesome advices!**

* * *

" ** _W-who are you?_** "Stuttered the bluenette. Her eyes got wide and a blush crossed her face upon feeling a gentle kiss being put on her knuckles.

" _ **Just a noble knight who**_ _ **couldn't ignore a Lady's call for help"**_ answered the masked boy with a wink, _**"Would you mind if I join you?"**_ he added and she nervously nodded.

A while passed with the two of them looking at the sky, Marinette couldn't help but to look at the stranger beside here from time to time, something was sure familiar about him but she just couldn't put her figures on it! And to make the situation more awkward, she wasn't able to say anything! She was so nervous, each time she will try to speak she couldn't, her mouth was open but nothing will came out, her heart pounded faster and her face got hotter, " _Oh god!_ _What is happening to me? Why am I so nervous!"_

" _ **T-the stars are b-beautiful, h-huh?"**_ Finally she was able to gather her courage to say those simple words, which seemed silly in her opinion.

He turned to her with a wide grin, _**"they aren't the only beautiful thing tonight, you know."**_ He answered, his big smile not fading away.

Marinette blinked before realizing what he meant and quickly turned her face away, trying her best to hide her red cheeks.

" _ **Are you the one who made your dress?"**_ he questioned, and she looked at him in wonder and surprise.

" _ **W-what!? How did you know?"**_ she asked her eyes still full of surprise, he gave her a sheepish grin and pointed to the dress.

" _ **I have some… 'experience'… with the fashion world, and by looking at the couture I can assume it's handmade."**_

" _ **oh, I see…"**_ mumbled the half Chinese girl in a quiet and rather sad voice.

" _ **So you're a designer?"**_ he tried his best to be casual, but he couldn't help but to feel so shameful for lying like that and asking questions he already knew their answers, still he need to do that elsewhere his identity will be revealed and that was the last he wanted at least not in the mean time.

The girl beside him looked away at the ground, her face drawn in an expression he couldn't tell, was it fear, sadness or nervousness? The guilt swallowed his heart upon seeing her bluebells eyes trying to hold a tear. He put his gloved hands on her shoulders, making her turn to him.

" _ **Look I'm sorry if I said anything wrong and you're not obligated to answer my question, but I want you to know that you can trust me, and you can tell me if something is bothering you, I swear I won't tell anyone"**_ he placed a hand on his heart _**"cat's honor".**_

Marinette couldn't help but smile at his silly action, _"well I guess I can tell him, I mean he seemed serious and for some reasons I feel so comfortable with him"_ she thought in her mind, _"plus he doesn't know who I am so I only need to be careful to not reveal who I am right?"_

She took a deep breath before speaking, _**"Y-yes I'm the one who designed my dress, b-but I'm not a professional designer though".**_

The blond rose an eyebrow in questioned, while she sighed and walked to the edge of the balcony, her eyes fixed on the sparkling sky. _**"Well you see…I…I always liked designing cloths, it started as a simple hobby to pass time, but after a while it become more, I even started sewing and making my own things"**_

" _ **So I understand you want to be a fashion designer in the future, right?"**_ she was cut by the mysterious boy who was now standing beside her.

She shifted her gaze to him, _**"Yes…I mean no… I…I honestly don't know, it's really complicated"**_ she sighed again and he reassured her with a smile.

" _ **Please continue"**_

The bluenette nodded, _**"it's true, I can't deny that I want to be a fashion designer but I also don't want to let my parents down, both of them love me and care about me so much especially since I'm their only daughter"**_ , she stopped for a few seconds _**"that's why they always wanted me to become someone important and live a happy life …"**_

" _ **But there are a lot of famous fashion designers who are very important in the society "**_ she was once again cut by the cat-like boy.

" _ **I know but- but I always heard them saying things like 'my dear daughter will be a doctor or a teacher'"**_ her face got hotter and tears started to fall from her blue eyes, _**"S-so what if I let them down by choosing something else, what if I will broke their hearts with my decision, what if …"**_

" _ **Hey, hey it's ok"**_ the green eyed boy put his hands on her cheek and whipped her tears away, _**"don't pressure yourself, if you're parents love you and care about you then they will be proud of you no matter what you choose, because you're their daughter and your happiness is their happiness as well"**_ she nodded weekly and he gave her a warm smile.

" _ **Thanks I really needed to talk to someone"**_ she smiled while whipping the last trace of her tears.

He grinned _ **,"No problem! In fact here…"**_ he removed his hand from her face to his pocket and grabbed something in his fist, _**"close your eyes and give me your hand"**_ he ordered and she did so.

The bluenette felt something in her hand and opened her eyes to see a black ring with a green paw mark, she stared at it for a while then glanced at the boy; giving him a questioning look.

" _ **Next time you feel depressed or need to talk, just hold the ring tied enough, and you will find me right there"**_ he explained and she titled her head,

" _this is ridiculous how would this work? And how is he supposed to find me? We don't know each other's…unless… could he possibly know!"_ thoughts kept racing in her head and she was about to ask him, but he was faster.

" _ **Come on, let's get you a drink"**_ he said grabbing her hand and leading her inside the room and to the snacks table. He grabbed two cup and gave her one of them, and she gladly accepted it.

* * *

" _ **Uh..Who is that with Marinette?"**_ pointed the DJ who was chatting with his girlfriend; she quickly turned around to see what he meant, when she spotted her best friend laughing with some strange boy.

" _ **OMG!"**_ her jaw dropped and her eyes got wide, _**"It's happening Marinette found a boy! I totally need to get some infos about this!"**_ she added as she started to walk to the couple, but was stopped by hand grabbing her wrist.

" _ **Slow down Al, as much as I hope Marinette get a boyfriend, we still aren't sure! Maybe it's just some random person which she knows and they're just talking"**_ informed the DJ, after letting Alya's hand.

The brunette shook her head "Na _ **-a, I'm 99% sure that there is something between them, I mean look at them!"**_ she pointed at them with her eye narrowed, but her boyfriend only shrugged, " _ **ugh, Marinette is BLUSHING! And the look on the boy's face is the same look that all the boys on the academy have for my girl, a lovesick look!"**_ she yelled causing some people to give them annoyed glances.

Nino gave the crowed an apology look before dragging Alya to the dance floor, _**"let's say you are right, which you are not by the way, shouldn't we give them some privacy?"**_ he raised his eyebrow.

" _ **Yes but…"**_ she tried to argue but the boy shushed her.

" _ **Good now let's dance before I have to go back to DJ duties again. Shall we?"**_ he asked with wink.

" _ **Fine"**_ huffed the girl as they started to dance together.

* * *

" _ **Ok people it's the time for the slow dance!"**_ announced Nino after a few minutes later. he played some buttons and soon enough, the room went dark, only few lights to make sure no one will trip or anything , a slow romantic music started and the couples made their way to the dance floor.

" _ **Hey Ladybug,"**_ called the blond boy, Marinette turned with a confused look.

" _ **uh, L-ladybug?"**_ she asked and he nodded.

" _ **Yeah, because you're dress, red and black spots, you know Ladybug"**_ he explained with smile, _**"so wanna dance?"**_

" _ **I-in that case I will call you… chat Noir!"**_ sheannounced and he gave her an approval grin, she smiled too but suddenly her eyes got wide _"wait a sec d-d-dance!?"_

Her heart skipped a beat at his words, and her face turned completely red, she can swear it was even redder than her classmate; Nathan's hair, _**"W-what, D-dance, me and y-you! No! I mean not no to you of course you're awesome and cool, n-not that I think y-you're cool!, I mean you are c-cool!, aah just forget what I said! I just can't dance and I will probably embarrass both of us, y-you should dance with someone else, heh, heh "**_ she said in a huge fast while playing with her hair and fingers.

He stared at her for a moment before exploding in laughs "and _I thought I was nervous and overreacting around her"_. _**"S-sorry you're… cute when …you're nervous"**_ he said between his laughs, he stopped after a few second and cleared his throat, " _ **I want to dance with you not with any other girl, and it's ok just follow my lead and you will be alright**_ " he said while holding his hand to her.

She bitted her lips for a while before finally accepting, _**"i-if you say s-so"**_. And the both of them headed to the dance.

He placed a hand on her waist and she placed hers on his shoulder and they started moving with the music, at first Marinette wouldn't stop stepping on her companion's feet and apologizing to him, but she quickly learned and started dancing as good as the blond.

" _ **see I told it's easy"**_ he leaned his head to her ear and whispered gently, she nervously nodded.

" _Oh god this so close!"_ she felt her face getting redder again but she was so thankful that it was dark and no one especially him would notice, _"this so weird, I…I never had this feeling before, I'm scared and nervous, but I'm also happy and comfortable, c-could this be what they called…"_ she thought to herself for a second, but quickly brushed the thoughts away and shook her head, it didn't matter what it was because she liked it and she was planning to enjoy every minute of it.

* * *

Back in another table, Kim was chatting with his rival, _**"Just admit it Shorty"**_ he teased with a smirk and the pink haired girl beside him rolled her eyes.

" _ **Never"**_ Alix replayed as she stood up and left the joke behind her.

" _ **Hey wait!"**_ he tried to follow her when he caught sight of Marinette dancing with a boy he hasn't seen before, _**"Oh crap! I totally forgot about Mari and the slow dance!"**_ he titled his head around searching for something he can do when he spotted the electricity handle, he run to it and tried his best to turn it off but it was stuck, _**"oh come on!"**_

* * *

" _ **Ok people the time has come to the reveal! On three everyone will take off their masks!"**_ shouted Alya using Nino's microphone. **"One!"**

" _O.O this is bad I can't let Marinette know who I am .think, think!"_ mumbled the cat-like boy under his breath as everyone was getting ready to take their masks.

" _ **Two!"**_ spoke Alya again.

" _Oh god Please help me!"_

" _ **Th- wait what happened!**_ "

The room went dark and everyone started to question the reason why.

" _ **Calm down everyone it's just a technical error we will fix it right away!"**_ reassured Nino.

The blond sighed then whispered the to Marinette _**"I need to go",**_

" _ **What but…"**_ she was shushed by a finger on her lips.

" _ **We will meet soon, princess"**_ he kissed her cheek before disappearing.

" _ **Wait! …Princess? Where have I heard this before?"**_ she tried to run after him, but when the electricity come back he was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Everyone cheered happily throwing their masks in the sky, while the half Chinese girl stood in front of the exit, wind playing with her hair as she looked dazedly outside.

" _ **Hey girl, what just happened"**_ asked Alya who was now putting a hand on Mari's shoulder, _**"you're okay?"**_

The bluenette held the ring close to her hart and smiled warmly.

" _ **Alya, I think …I think…I'm in love"**_

* * *

 **Muhahaha, another crush reverse !**

 **You can thank my P.E teacher for this chapter, if he didn't dismiss class early today then I don't think this chapter would be here.**

 **Don't forget to vote for next week's story!**

 **TILL WE MEET AGAIN, KEEP DREAMING MES PETITS PAPILLIONS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, I know a lot of you guys want to kill me right now for taking too long to update, and you're right, but after having a bad grade in a French test, I decided to take a break from all the social media, and I'm glad I did because I got a really high score and turned out to be the first in my school!**

 **Also before we start I want to thank all of you who reviewed, read and had hope for this story, thank you so much. And I want to thank my best** **friend who joined the fandom recently but supported me and gave me great inspiration and idea for my stories.**

* * *

The large glass window opened letting the cold night breeze enter the room along with a dark figure, which was out of breath.

After closing the window, the figure slowly made its way to the bed. He let a big sigh while throwing his body on the soft bed sheet, _**"what a night!"**_ he said as he took off his mask.

" _ **Remind me to thank dad for the climbing lessons, plagg. They were really helpful today"**_ Adrien said as he scratched his black cat's, which just woke up and was now lying on the bed beside his master, ear. The cat let out a lazy "mew" before closing his eyes and trying to resume his sleep.

Suddenly the boy got up from his position, his green eyes sparkling in determined and energy. He got up to his desk and lit up the lights, carefully; he pulled out a pink paper and held his pen firmly in his hand.

" _ **You know what Plagg! After this night I become more determined than ever!"**_ he held his fist in the air while looking at the ceiling with a blush on his face and wide, blazing eyes that almost looked like the ones of an anime character, then he shouted with all of his power completely forgetting that it's past midnight and his father would be really shocked and angry to see his beloved son talking to a cat while wearing a tux at 1 AM, _**"I'm doing it! Tomorrow I'm confessing to Marinette Dupain -Cheng!"**_

With that being said, the golden haired boy started writing down while mumbling some words, his cat Plagg gave him an annoyed look while rolling his eyes in disgust, before yawning and turning his back to his master so he can go back to his sleep.

* * *

Adrien wasn't the only one awake at such an hour, in the Rossi's house; Lila had just finished the videos that Kim had brought. It was weird, after the party; the joke came to her house and asked her mother to deliver some videos with a paper saying sorry, at first Lila found it weird; no not the videos she knew that Kim was friend with that geek boy, that she didn't exactly remember his and many other of her classmate's names, she was more surprised why that stupid joke didn't come and report to her like she asked nor did he come to his prize?

But she quickly understood everything after watching the party's records, and she was really angry, no wonder that useless boy did run away, he failed in his mission, sure he did excellent job with Chloe but he ignored the most important part! Marinette!

" _ **ugh, he spent all the night flirting with that tomboy, while my precious Marinette was left all along with a stranger!"**_ she said dramatically while eyeing the boy that was in front of her screen.

Her eyes got suddenly wider in shock upon realizing something very important, " _ **Wait a sec… Agreste?!"**_ She shouted in anger checking her screen once more.

She squished her angry olive eyes while shaking her head and let out along sight, _**"ugh! I knew I shouldn't have trusted some idiot to do the job"**_. Once again she turned to her screen, _**"time for some drastic measures!"**_ she let an evil chuckle before faking a sweet evil smile, _**"nothing personal, but you brought this to yourself, Agreste!"**_

* * *

Two days has passed since the Miraculous ball, and everyone was back to their normal life at the academy.

It was a nice, quiet and peaceful day today, and everyone seemed enjoying their life…well almost everyone.

Back in the music room Adrien was slamming his head hardly and non stopping on the piano, making painful noises in the process, while his friend tried his best to stop him.

" _ **I must have done something terrible in my past life to be cursed with such a bad luck!"**_ he declared finally stopping, _**"why Nino? Why this thing happened on the only time that I was able to gather enough courage to tell her my feeling? Why!?"**_

Nino sighed heavily while giving him a reassuring pat on the back, he hated to admit but his friend was right, either he was cursed or he was just an Idiot.

Earlier that morning, Adrien had come to the Academy a little overjoyed for someone who was forbidden from attending one of the most important events of the year, so Nino was curious and decided to ask him, only to be surprised that his friend was actually willing to confess to his crush Marinette. The DJ was really happy and gave his friend all the support that he needed, but he just couldn't believe it, after all Adrien had said similar stuff about confessing several times now but it always ended with the same way; him becoming a hot, red mess, Marinette blaming herself and thinking that she did something wrong, their two friends face palming, and the mission to be continued in another day. It was until he saw the golden boy drop the love letter in the girl's locker that he was completely relaxed. But it was all too good to be real, yes in the middle of their way to the class, Adrien just stopped and fell on his knees, Nino rushed to his aid, and when he asked the blond what happened he was faced by two disappointed eyes that were on the verge of crying, _**"N-Nino, I-I-I think I forgot to-to…sign the letter"**_

" _ **Look dude, I know what you're going through is…uh difficult?"**_ the DJ tried to reassure him still patting on the blonde's back, he cleared his throat and continued, _**"But nothing will be solved like this man! You need to stand up and stop whining, you need to do something dude!"**_

The blond gave him an annoyed look before saying _**"and what am I exactly supposed to do? I can't just go and say 'oh hi Marinette, remember that letter you found in the locker? Well I wrote it, does that make us a couple now?'"**_

Nino gave him a ' _you know it's as easy as this, right?'_ look but his friend just shook his head a 'no'. the brown skinned boy let another sigh before heading to the door, he took a glance in the hallway and his eyes got wider when he saw none other than Marinette holding envelope that contains the letter in her hand, luckily the bluenette didn't opened it but tucked it in her history book instead, much to Nino's relief. His eyes glowed in excitement as an idea has made her way to his head and he run to Adrien once again.

" _ **I have a genius idea!"**_ he shouted and Adrien lifted his head while giving him a questioning look.

He adjusted his glasses and gave his friend a sneaky smirk, _**"here's what you need to do. Marinette is now at her locker so you must go to her and 'accidently' make her drop her things by bumping into her or something, then…"**_

" _ **Wow, wow slow down! Why on earth would I do that to her?"**_ the blond interrupted much to his friend's annoyance

" _ **Let me finish first and you will understand!"**_ Nino declared and continued, _**"as I was saying, after step one is completed, it's time to step two: take Marinette's history book."**_ He glanced at the blond who opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off, " _ **and before you ask why you have to stole her book, let me tell you that your letter is in it, so all you have to do after that is sign it then return the book, saying that you took it by mistake!"**_ The DJ finished with a proud smile and the blond returned it with a grin of his own.

" _ **Thanks Nino! You're the best! See you later!"**_ Adrien shouted quickly before running toward the hallway leaving a very thrilled Nino complementing his self.

" _Alright, here I go!"_ he took a deep breath, and walked toward the bluenette who just closed her locker and was getting ready to go to her class. His eyes kept fixed on her as he got closer, and closer, and cl…

 _And BAAAM!_

" _ **Ouch!"**_ he said as he rubbed his head, then he lifted his head expecting to see his crush, but was surprised to find someone he didn't thought he would see this soon.

" _ **Marinette! I missed you so much!"**_ yes it was Lila, she was holding the class president's hands into her own, happily jumping in her place, _**"it feels like it's been ages since I last saw you!"**_

" _ **L-Lila you're here? I-I mean I thought you were sick and wouldn't be coming to school for a while"**_ the bluenette tried her best to sound casual as she gave the Italian girl an awkward smile.

" _ **Well, I found myself feeling better and decided to come back, but grazie mille**_ (thank you so much) _**for your concern!"**_ she smiled sweetly before dragging the other girl with her, _**"Come on, class will start soon and we still have a lot of catch up to do!"**_

" _ **O-ok?"**_ Marinette answered not so sure, and started walking along with Lila while holding her hand. Little did she know that the Italian girl was actually distracting her from Adrien who was now standing behind the two girls, and was also shooting him a malicious glare with a venomous smile which made the blond think that Lila was actually teasing him like someone who just won a competition against some old rival and was celebrating his victory, but again that can't be possible, right? He's just imagining things, or…maybe not?

He brushed the thoughts away and turned around upon feeling a hand on his shoulder, it was Nino who greeted him with the same proud smile he was wearing before.

" _ **So? How did it go? Did you get the letter?"**_ he asked excitingly waiting for a positive replay, but the blond shook his head instead, _**"WHAT?! WHY?!"**_ He shouted in disappointment.

" _Sigh,_ _ **come on I will explain to you in the way"**_ _"even though I know you will think I'm overreacting and being a drama queen if I tell you about my suspicions"_ and with that thought the two guys were off to their class.

* * *

Adrien and Nino were never this tiered before; you can't blame them though because they've been through a lot today. The two of them spent the entire day putting and fulfilling weird and stupid plans that were unsuccessful, from the simplest one like trying to borrow her book to the more complicated one like sneaking and breaking her locker, unfortunately they didn't succeed. You may call him crazy but Adrien could almost swear that someone was actually spoiling and messing their plans up, and if he was right then he had no doubts that the person is Lila, but again he can't just jump to conclusions without any evidences.

" _ **That's it, we've tried everything but it was useless!"**_ declared Nino while holding his hands to the sky, the guys were in the music room; that can be considered as their Assembly center for planning and secret meetings now. The brown skinned boy turned to his friend with a serious look, _**"you NEED to tell her Adrien, there's no other solution dude!"**_

The blond sighed and answered with sad eyes, " _ **I guess you're right, I'm just going to admit everything to her."**_ He got up and took a deep breath before leaving once again to find Marinette while the DJ murmured "good luck" then quickly took his phone dialing his girlfriend's number.

Adrien was walking silently to the library where Marinette was when he suddenly stopped upon feeling someone in front of him, he lifted his eyes from the ground and got shocked when he saw her, Lila. She was standing there, her hands crossed and her lips curled into a wicked smile. The blond decided that it was better if he just ignore her and continue his way; he wasn't really in the mood for arguing or even talking with her. But that was not what the Italian girl wanted because she stepped closer to him.

" _ **You don't want to give up, huh? Not even after all the failures you've been in?"**_ she asked with a teasing tone, while he kept looking at her.

His eyes widened in realization, _**"wait you know…t-that mean you're the one who was sabotaging our plans!"**_ his voice was now angry waiting for an answer.

She let a small chuckle and said," _ **you call those plans? Please they were so stupid and boring, I didn't drop even a single sweat while making them fail!"**_

The blond narrowed his eyes and gritted his fists and teeth, " _ **do you have a problem with me or something? Why are you doing all this stuff?"**_

She narrowed her eyes as well and placed her hands on her hip, _**"isn't it clear? For the same reason as you of course"**_

" _ **Look Miss Rossi or whatever your name is, just stay out of my way and no one will get hurt."**_ He couldn't believe what he said or where did he get the courage to say it, this was not him, he never got this angry nor did he talk to someone in such a manner, but he didn't regret it though, Marinette was very important to him and he was ready to do anything for her no matter what are the consequences are.

" _ **Oh my! I'm so scared!"**_ Lila laughed a bit before she continued, _**"Please, what can the dolce e patetico sole ragazzo**_ (gentle and pathetic sunshine boy) _ **do?"**_

" _ **He can do a lot, trust me"**_ he answered holding his fist to her face, sure Adrien was raised to be a gentleman, and no gentleman will hit a woman, but he was ready to ignore this rule this time for the sake of his love. Suddenly, the olive eyed girl placed an index on it, slowly putting it down, her expression now changing from a sly, teasing one to a more serious and angry one.

" _ **Really? In that case why don't we go and test it?"**_ before Adrien could gladly accept, he felt a hand on his shoulder quickly leading him and Lila apart from each other, and a girl with umber hair and black glasses was standing between them.

" _ **Enough you two! This is not how things are solved!"**_ it was Alya who shouted along with Nino at her side.

After Adrien has left, the DJ called the bluenette's best friend to inform her about the new developments, of course the journalist already knew about the letter and also helped the guys with their plans, so when Nino told her that Adrian was going to tell his crush 'face to face' she joined in as fast as she could, and along with her boyfriend they decided to spy on the two lovers since they were their best friends and they will surely need them. But the couple was surprised to see the conflict between Lila and Adrien, and when it started to turn dangerous, they decided it was best if they step in.

" _ **And what do you know, Quattrocchi (**_ _ **four eyes)**_ _ **?"**_ asked the Italian angrily.

Alay didn't know what the last word meant but decided to answer anyway, _**"I know enough to assume that Marinette won't choose any of you two this way because she already has her heart set on someone else."**_

" _ **WHAT?! WHO?! WHEN?! HOW?!"**_ the two rival said in union clearly shocked, along with the poor Nino who's jaw was wide open, he didn't believe what he heard, but he also didn't believe that 'his Al' didn't tell him something so important like this.

" _ **Look I can't tell you since I promised Marinette, but I can**_ _ **reassure**_ _ **you even though she's in love with him she…how to put it in words?"**_ she put her index on her chin trying to find the right words, _**"well it's complicated, but long story short; Marinette doesn't know how to meet him and is not sure of his feelings. So if you two just think a little bit with your brains instead of your fists, you can take advantage of the situation and win my girl's heart".**_

The two of them took some time to understand what the brunette has just said, before turning their heads to her, looking at her with questioning glances, clearly waiting for some instructions.

" _ **Do I have to do everything for you?"**_ She sighed heavily and wore an annoyed look, _**"just go ask her on two different dates in two different days, but do it separately and don't mention that it's a date to her or else she will refuse."**_

" _ **I don't get it, how will that helps us"**_ asked the blond and his rival nodded.

" _ **Ugh, it's simple! When you make sure she has a great time with you she will like hanging out with you, and slowly fall for you. See it's easy! Don't you two watch any romance series or something?"**_ said the journalist proudly and annoyed at the same time, while the other three let an understanding "oh".

" _ **Thanks Al, I own you one!"**_ shouted the blond as he waved and run to the library.

" _ **Yeah, grazie quattrocchi!**_ (Thanks nerdy) _ **Bye!"**_ echoed Lila as she run to the same direction as well.

Alya watched them leave with a smug, playful and enjoyed expression while crossing her hands and giving herself a mental tap on the back.

Her boyfriend approached her and said; _**"you do realize you just**_ _ **Sparked a war**_ _ **by cheering them up like this, right?"**_ he still had to scold her about not informing him earlier about Mari's new love interest, but decided it can wait for a bit.

" _ **Yep"**_ she answered proudly.

" _ **I thought Marinette was your best friend, don't you at least have some pity for her?"**_

" _ **Pff, I'm doing her a favor"**_ she waved her hand in dismiss, _**"she will thank me twenty years later when her children asks her how her love story begun, and she will answer with an excited, tragic, romantic, and funny tale, not with some old boring crap"**_. She said dreamily, she can't deny she wanted a romance story for herself as well, but realizing your love and getting a confession while being chased by Mafia men and the police wasn't so bad too, plus Mari is her bestie and she deserves the best!

" _ **Yeah I'm sure Mari won't have the same thoughts as you"**_ he rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's fantasy but another thought came to his mind, " _ **tell me, how are you sure that this won't end up with tears and heartbreak?"**_

" _ **I just have a**_ _ **feeling**_ _ **about this things that is always right, you'll see everything will be perfect!"**_ she smiled, and he was about to remark that the feeling she get when she watch movies and series about who will end up with who or who's the criminal can't be useful in this situation, because they're in real life not in a well written script and her" journalist instinct" can't help either, but she was faster and grabbed his hand, _**"Come on let's go do some bets about who's going to win in the end."**_

* * *

 **That's it! Wow this might be the longest chapter I've written till now! Anyways the votes are still open and hope you enjoyed! Sorry again.**

 **TILL WE MEET AGAIN, KEEP DREAMING MES PETITS PAPILLIONS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Helllooo! OK so truth to be told is I lost inspiration for this story but my best friend( the one I mentioned before) kept nagging on me to continue it, also a lot of you guys like this fic so who am I to let you all down! Let's get to it!**

 **P.S:** **no more dialogues in bold and thoughts are in italic AND I DON'T OWN THE POEM!**

* * *

Saying that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a well tempered person would be considered a mere basic fact about her, as much as she was sweet and kind to everyone she also had her insecurities, still her heart did never beat that hard out of nervousness or fear let alone love. She was calm most of the time, handling every situation with great prudence even if she wasn't quite sure about the consequences or didn't have the courage to speak her own opinion she still managed to find the best solutions with great ease. Dealing with Chloe's antics often disturbed her and intimidated her even, but she grew used to it and learned the best way is to just brush it off. You can say that Marinette had full control over her emotions and the way she must felt…If that was true…Then she must have lost that quality somewhere in the last few weeks….other ways, her heart wouldn't feel like it would pop out of her chest any moment now.

.

The bluenette was in her safe refuge, the library, clutching her precious history book to her chest as she awkwardly stood behind a book shelf, far away from any student. She opened it and held the envelop in her hand, she felt a small blush creeping to her cheeks and quickly shook her head, "what is wrong with me!"

Ever since the encounter with that 'cat boy' her feelings especially her heart were acting strange, from the repeated memories of that day to the constant thinking about how to meet him again, it took her a while to convince herself that it was a one night stand! (No it's not like that and you know it so don't let us get pervy here) there was no way she would ever see him again or hear about him, she didn't know who he was, nor his name, heck! She didn't know if he even attends this school or not since some of the students often bring their friends to such events!

She knew that he forgot her, he didn't knew her nor did she, that even if he was interested in her he would've told her his identity or at least gave her a phone number or a social media account! but somehow and deep inside she kept believing, expecting, and hoping that she would get some sort of hint or a cue to him. She never felt like this before toward anyone, he understands her, he encouraged her, he made her feel safe and happy, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to let go of that, sadly she had no choice, she had to accept the truth, that whoever was that 'cat boy' she wasn't going to find him so she needs to stop daydreaming about him and also stop wearing his now-necklace ring everywhere she goes!

Unfortunately for her, or should she say luckily? She didn't really know what to consider this 'surprise', but either way it made her float above in cloud nine! When the blue-eyed girl opened her locker that moment a pink envelope fell from it, she didn't care much since she assumed it was the kind of confessions she would receive from month to month from boys that were certainly not her type (that if she had one) and who only want to be with her due to her beauty, popularity or her fake perfectness. However the weird cat print on it was quick to catch her attention and throw her in a sea of happiness, stress and crazy theories, she would be lying if she said she didn't want to open it right way, it broke her heart to wait any longer but she knew that whatever was in that letter it would probably distract her from her lessons so it had to wait.

Of course fate had to torture her little heart more by not giving her any opportunity to even look at the pink fabric, work and distractions seemed to pop out from everywhere, which made her protect and clutch that history book for dear life! She wasn't ready or willing to let her bad luck or anyone *cough- Adrien, Nino, Alya even Lila for the matter -cough* take her precious letter from her. So when the bell rang announcing the end of the day for those with no after-school-club activities she ran as fast as she could to the safest place she knew where nobody would disturb her.

.

With a deep breath and a fast check that no one was looking or could steal glances at what she was doing, Marinette finally opened the envelop. Her eyes winded and her face got hotter, she felt her heart racing and it wasn't because of her running earlier. She bit her lower lips, fighting a smile that still managed to find her way to her face as she kept starring at the paper before her. Her mind still repeating those words like she couldn't get enough of them:

 _Your hair is dark as night, your pretty bluebell eyes_

 _That always made me wonder, who you are_

 _Beneath that strong disguise_

 _I wake up every day with your smile on my mind_

 _It's a beautiful sight to behold_

 _So soft and kind_

 _My dreams are filled with thoughts of me and you_

 _And I wonder if they will ever come true_

 _You have me to guide you through_

 _Troubles and fear_

 _I will always be here for you through_

 _Your struggles and tears_

 _I love you more than my words could ever show_

 _You mean everything to me and I just want you to know_

 _That even if you don't want me, forever_

 _To protect you Marinette, I vow_

 **[a scribble of a black cat's face with green eyes at the end]**

To say that Marinette was happy and had probably dropped the perfect girl's mask at this moment would probably be the understatement of the year. The bluenette was excitedly jumping on her place while giving the paper in her hand a big, big hug!

"Yes, yes, yes!" she whispered to herself, she knew it was from him, he remembered her, he loved her, and most importantly he knew who she was! And if this letter was in her locker then he defiantly goes to this freaking school!

Suddenly she stopped in her track and clutched the paper closer, "b-but I blurted embarrassing things to h-him w-without considering he might know me! A-and now he m-must think I'm s-so pathetic!" however she quickly shook her head perverting any other crazy depressing thought to her mind. Yes she might have confessed her deepest secret and made a fool of herself in front of someone who most likely recognized her as the flawless and confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but honestly, she didn't care; in fact she was satisfied and happy that he accepted her for her true self and that she had someone else beside Alya that she can tell him everything, it would also saves them a lot of troubles in the future.

Her little freaking out-jumping of happiness moment was disturbed by the library lady who cleared her throat, causing Marinette to give her a sheepish grin before excusing herself. The lady let a small chuckle and sighed, "Ah! Young love! So pure and innocent~"

.

.

.

"Marinette! I was looking everywhere for you!" shouted a familiar voice, causing the bluenette to quickly turn around.

"Oh, hey Lila" she awkwardly said trying her best to hide the letter behind her back, "I was just in the library…Doing you know…reading …hehehe"

The Italian girl smiled and held a red rose to her, "here! I picked this for you! With a permission of course" she added while remembering the angry gardener that was chasing after her.

", uh…Ummm… Thank you I guess, it's beautiful" she politely took it.

"Non è l'unica bella però ( she 's not the only beautiful one though) she laughed then said, "Say, are you busy this Sunday coming up?"

The bluenette blinked a few time before laughing nervously, "W-well I was actually planning to do some studies, you know the exams and all are getting closer…So yeah!" she lied, well half of it was true she did want to study but mostly she was tired and didn't really want to go anywhere this weekend.

As if seeing right through her lie, the other girl let a small malicious chuckle, "ah, piccolo gattino, Hai paura della mia perfezione?" (little kitten, are you scared of my perfection?)

Marinette only gave her a look that said, 'um, hello translation please?' so she cleared her throat.

"Come on Mari, it will be fun and better than staying at home all day! Plus we never hang out together outside school!" she gave her a small pout, "I never had a proper tour in Paris too!" "Pleaaaaas!" she batted her eyelashes and the bluenette found herself giving in.

"Alright, but only for a short time, then back to study" she declared with confidence as Lila let a small squeak and gave her a hug. "We should call for Alya too, she's always willing to play the tourist guide" she added which caused the olive eyed girl to frown.

"Sorry, but she has already declined. She has a date with the DJ dude or something" "E voglio che siamo soli"( and I want us to be alone) she added under her breath.

"Ok, then I'll see you later"

"By, by bestie!" she yelled as she run away, while Marinette thanked her gods that her friend didn't take notice to the letter, nor did she insist on walking her out. Thinking about it now, that was kind of strange, and out of Lila's normal attitude.

Anyways she just shrugged, before hugging her letter once more and skipping back outside.

* * *

Unknown to the two girls, a certain figure was watching in a corner. He let out a long disappointed sight and run a hair through his golden hair.

"Guess, she was faster than me" he chuckled, "though I can't understand how she managed to ask her so casually! She even convinced her to change her mind and got Alya out of the picture! There 's no way I can do this!" he ruffled his hair even more, as thoughts about screwing out his relationship with her filled his mind.

After a solid 10 minutes of freaking out he finally regained his composure and got his common sense and confidence back, _"alright Agreste get yourself together! If Nino can ask Alya out and If Lila can do it, then it should be a piece of cake for you!"_ he thought while lightly slapping his cheeks .

As he started heading to his Chinese lessons, his mind kept repeating the same sentence over and over as a way of encouragement. _"Remember: she liked talking to Chat Noir, You're Chat Noir, he's cool, funny and bold and you are too!_ _ **YOU ARE CHAT NOIR!"**_

* * *

 **Please guys, if you have any ideas about Marinette's dates with Adrian and Lila then don't hesitate in telling me! I really appreciate your ideas and it helps me to write better!**

 **TILL WE MEET AGAIN, KEEP DREAMING MES PETITS PAPILLION!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Yes, yes I know that you're all thinking; what the fudge is happening to the world! Our lazy anxious potato of a writer is updating early and not making us wait a year. Well ha-ha sorry I know that most of you had been sick of waiting all the year so I decided to make it up for you guys by updating faster! And now enjoy!**

* * *

"How about…black cat" she asked while taping the tip of her pen on her chin.

"Hēi māo" He answered dazedly, clearly not paying attention while she wrote it down on her small pink notebook.

Adrien and Marinette were sitting on the backyard of the Academy, sitting on a bench and having their usual Chinese lessons. After some previous sessions the two teenagers decided to hold their lessons in a different location because apparently they were catching the attention of some unwanted audience at the library so they needed a quieter place.

The bluenette had made a noticeable improvement compared to their first class, Adrien admitted that she was a quick learner and would probably become as good, if not better than him, in no time. That thought sent him terrified. If Marinette were to master Chinese, she would no longer be in need for his tutoring, which would lead to less and less sessions before she finally asks him to just stop bothering her and then, and then she would abandon him! He will be lonely and sad and probably drunk, with no wife or kids or joy! And no don't you dare say he is exaggerating!

What do you think a guy should do in such a situation? Procrastinate of course! So he made sure to take the lessons slowly, really slowly, that way he can stay at his crush's side the longest he could! One of his plans included that instead of Marinette practicing her statements' formation more, she should just search for hardest words she didn't knew so he can translate for her! Yep genius of him, though he secretly turned to Google Translate from time to time, seriously who could've thought she would choose such hard and complicated word!

Today was one of those session, however instead of him drooling over her beauty while she cluelessly search for a new word to translate, this time he was completely drawn in his own thoughts, he didn't pay much attention to what she was saying but whenever she would asks he found the words rolling out from his mouth almost automatically, like a script he had memorized and practiced for hundreds of times, and god he was thankful for that! Marinette was completely obvious to that and he can think peacefully of a way to ask her out.

" _hmm, let's see asking to hangout just the two of us is rather strange since we barely do anything without Alya and Nino except of this lessons, I mean I don't want to leave the wrong impression of a date though that's exactly what I'm aiming for, but she must not get that impression because it would make things awkward, which make me think that I don't want that impression either…Wait am I making any sense here? I just wish I was as bold as Lila or my alter ego!"_ he asked himself while messaging his temples.

"So if I want to say cool and charming is it…" she asked not looking at him, "Kù hé bùcuò or do I say…" she took a moment to reconsider before adding "Kù hé mírén?"

"Kù hé mírén" he answered directly, _"ugh, this so frustrating I can't think of anything!"_ he folded his arms and closed his eyes, hoping for some inspiration.

" _It's cool Adrien, it's alright, just take a deep breath and think"_

Inhale

Exhale

Once,

Twice

Five times

Eight times

" _Who am I kidding, this is useless! I can't figure out anything, and this is the only chance I have to talk to here in private because next time is… Wait that's it!"_ his face lightened up as he bumped his fist with his palm, _" thank you for the first time overstuffed-surprising schedule of mine!"_ he grinned happily before turning to his side, only to be faced by the most beautiful, pure blue eyes he ever saw, starring right through his.

"I love you."

She blurted out so casually but with a serious expression and he felt his heart skip a beat to that.

Did he mishear? Was he dreaming? Did he suddenly black out from over thinking and this was a mere delusion played by his cruel brain?

Through his loud racing heartbeats and his flaming red face, he finally managed to push some words out "W-what?" although it came out as a small whisper that she almost missed it.

To his surprise she raised an eyebrow at him then grabbed her notebook high enough to the level of his face. She tapped the pen on an empty white space beside the sentence 'I love you'. He immediately noticed the various other words on the page, each one having a Chinese translation alone with some notes. It was then when he understood that she was searching for the translation.

While this made him relaxes a bit, it also kind of made him feel disappointed, of course he can't expect that much when they barely considered 'friends', but a guy can still hope and dream right? Damn, he's being a fool.

"W-Wǒ ài nǐ !" he almost yelled, then covered his red face with his hands.

"o-ok?" she was a bit startled but brushed it off anyway.

A few seconds passed and the silence was finally broke by Marinette, she closed her notebook then looked at her classmate. Her eyes were so soft and her face held feeling of concern. "Hey, Adrien"

He peeked through his hands upon feeling a warm hand on his shoulder, "is, is something wrong? You're not being yourself today and I can tell by the way you didn't respond after five times of calling you that you're deep in thoughts." She paused waiting for him to look at her, "you know…you can talk to me if you want…"

He couldn't believe how lucky he was to fall in love with such a kind, pure, selfless and beautiful girl who's deeply concerned about his problems and well being, who's ready to give him some of her time and… 

"I mean you're my friend, and that's what true friends are for, right?" she smiled and again he felt himself being dragged to the cold reality, how much disappointment can he get in one day again?. 

"R-right" he answered rather sadly, **'friends', 'friends', FREKING FRIENDS!** ' What does that suppose to mean, he can't get his hopes to high that's it, **'friends',** _"i-is this what they call being 'friend-zoned'?"_

"So? "She began, waiting patiently for his answer.

"Well, y-you see, my f-father asked me to a-attend a meeting with one of o-our rival companies, and, and I-I…"

"You're nervous?"

"N-no that's not it! In fact the meeting is this Friday a-after school. "He gulped, "the time o-of our l-lessons"

She laughed, no really she did laugh from her heart like it was some joke, while it confused him it also made his hear melt, the soft sound of her always did.

"S-sorry, but that's it!" she said after finally calming up, "geez Adrien! Judging by the look on your face earlier I thought it was something serious! Though don't worry about it, its fine by me" she stood up and dusted her skirt, "well I should probably go now, see…"

"Wait!" He quickly got up and face her, " _alright here we go!"_

He bowed his head and shut his eyes before saying out loud, "CAN WE PLEASE DO IT ON SATURDAY MORNING INSTEAD!"

"Oh…um" yep she was speechless, what could she possibly say to something …Like that! " _Seriously, is he making a love confession? And what's up with the bow! So… Anime-ish"_

If this was nay normal case she would've probably excused herself, Marinette always tried to have the weekends for herself and to just hang out with Alya or her parents, and with Sunday already being taken; Saturday was her only refuge to relax. But then again, this was no such a normal situation, Adrien seemed quiet guilty and wanted to make it up for her even though it was not his fault, still how could she possibly say no to him when he's like that?

She sighed,"Alright, I guess we can do that"

He quickly rose up with a happy expression, "really?" he asked and the bluenette nodded her hand. "Then I will text you the place and time later"

"Sure, bye" she waved then departed leaving a very excited Adrien.

When he made sure she was far enough, he jumped while throwing his fist in the air, "I did it! I asked her out! And in no time I will beat that Italian fox and Marinette shall be mine, hahahahahaha!" he hysterically laughed which grabbed the attention of some passersby.

He cleared his throat trying to regain his so assumed 'coolness', _"let us don't get to ahead of ourselves, according to Alya she still has someone she likes, and we don't have the slightest clue about him"_ his conscious tried to remind him.

"You're right we still have a long way even though she likes Chat/me it's still too quick to judge anything." He scratched his head, "but we can still enjoy the wrath of the moment right?"

" _I suppose, just don't get overboard!"_ ordered his thoughts.

"Yes sir!"

Before his craziness goes out of control, and more people star staring at him, the blond decided it would be better to continue this conversation in the safety of his room, so he started heading to the entrance were the gorilla was most likely waiting for him.

"I wonder though" he stopped as a memory flashed in his brain _**'I love you'**_ he blushed, _"what was the need of asking about those words"_ he thought for a moment before shaking his head and running outside.

* * *

 **Again, ideas for the Saturday and Sunday dates are welcomed, thanks for reading!**

 **TILL WE MEET AGAIN KEEP DREAMING MES PETITS PAPILLIONS!**


	12. Chapter 12

Caline Bustier; one of the most lovable and devoted teachers in Miraculous Academy; was walking down the corridor, the sound of her clacking heels echoing through the empty hallway. She was really tired and was eager to return home, no today was nothing special or tiresome it was just like any other day, but she guessed that teaching in a big school like this, where hard working and perfection are highly recommended, for a long time can get you exhausted.

And the student, they weren't half bad really. Most of them were kind and smart, she loved them all and in return they all respected her, well some could cross the line sometimes while others have some serious problems and anger issues, but all in all they were always fun and nice to be with.

The woman stopped in her track upon hearing some voices coming from the debate club. She raised an eyebrow and took a look at her watch. Club activities ended 20 minutes ago so there should be no students or even teachers here, she herself should have been on her way home if it weren't for her meeting with monsieur Damocles.

Curious to know what this fuss is about, she walked over to the door and decided to listen more closely:

"I bet you that Italian girl will get rejected so bad!" laughed a masculine voice as others started to join the conversation.

"Thirty! That Marinette will most likely choose Adrien!"

"Puff, you are all wrong! If there is anyone one going out with Miss Marinette then it will be me!"

However one voice was enough to confirm her suspicions when it said:

"Guys! Calm down! Everyone will get a chance to place their bets so please…."

Before they had a chance to finish talking, Ms. Bustier bursted in with an angry and slightly surprised face.

"Miss Césaire! What is the meaning of this?!"

While the brunette was fighting to get an excuse, the woman took chance to take a look around her. Alya and Nino were sitting behind a table in front of the crowd; the girl was holding a paper made loudspeaker while the boy was counting the money. Papers, two boxes, pens and few Euros were scattered on the wooden surface, the chalkboard behind them read 'final chance to make your bets on who will win Marinette's heart in the end!'.

Moving on to the crowed, Caline could recognize many students, most of them were tenth grader; either from the classes she teaches or not, there was also a fewer of them who were from higher and lower grades. Through the crowd of pupils, she can clearly see the two adults who were trying to blend in: the library lady and the old genitor. Feeling that they weren't fooling anyone and that her gaze was straight at them, they both gave her embarrassed smiles and awkward salutations.

The teacher sighed, _"not you too"_ then crossed her arms looking back at Alya.

"M-Ms Bustier…I-I it's n-not like it s-seems!"

The woman tapped her feet impatiently before saying, "I thought we settled this the last time. Along with being an impropriate action especially for a girl, making public bets for personal benefits is against the academy's rules. You even dragged mister Lahiffe with you again!"

Alya shot Nino an annoyed glare before going back to respond to the teacher, "I know I promised not to do this again, but this is for the public's benefit! Me, no the entire school has waited for this moment Miss !" she gestured to the board, then to the crowed who nodded in approval, "were not doing anything wrong, there's no fights that's going to break like last time….Hopefully"

"So please, don't tell the principal! You know that like all of us you're excited for…" Alya quickly stopped and cursed her big mouth.

On the other hand the teacher made her way to the table, her face wearing an unreadable expression; "I guess you leave me no choice…" she said then slammed her hand on the table while the journalist closed her eyes and gulped in fear.

The crowed was silent, afraid and regretting participating in a risky game like this; some of them were gulping and whining waiting for the punishment when the woman suddenly let out a chuckle.

Alya opened her surprised eyes only to be met with a smiling face and some Euros; she shifted her gaze between her teacher and the money searching for an explanation.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng will chose Mister Agreste" she simply said before heading to the door and adding, " as long as you clean this mess in 10 minutes then I didn't see anything" as everyone cheered and thanked the woman, Alya approached her with a big grin.

"Thank you Ms Bustier! I'm sorry and I promise…"

"Ah-a- a! Not so fast, I expect an essay duo to Thursday about betting and its negative impact on society in general and younger teenagers in general, are we clear?"

She was about to protest but her boyfriend quickly nudged her, reminding her that they barely made it out of this one and they didn't need any more problems.

She sighed and puffed her cheek while mumbling a small "yes mam "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the Dupain-Cheng household, Marinette has just finished taking a bath and changing into her PJs, it took her longer than expected but a long warm bath always helps her to relieve her stress and clear her mind. She threw herself on her bed while letting a long sigh. Memories of the past days started flashing in her mind which made her smile, earlier this evening she decided that she will try and figure out the identity of 'Chat Noir' based on the information she had. She thought about asking Alya for help but quickly dismissed the idea, the brunette has a lot going on and she didn't want to bother her with her stupid problems, let alone the fact that Alya is not quiet believing this cat boy could be more than a playboy that just take any opportunity to flirt with a lonely girl, Marinette had tried to convince her otherwise but she's just too stubborn. Although the bluenette knew that her friend is ready to do whatever it takes for her happiness and is ready to accept any boy she choose, she still think that Alya is more or less trying to set her up with Adrien, I mean come on! The idea of the four best friends going on double dates is cute and all but Adrien is **just a friend**! How could Alya think they would ever have romantic feelings for each other! Seriously!

Her growling tummy brought her back to reality, finding her crush's identity can wait till tomorrow, she was tired, hungry and could use a nice dinner right now. With that thought she jumped from her bed and rushed downstairs.

A short time later, the half-Chinese girl was all ready to sleep, she tucked in her bed and turned her light off…."ow! Wait!" she quickly grabbed her phone and unlocked it.

 **3 missing calls from: Alya**

 **1 unread massage from: Alix**

Damn she had a bad habit of turning her phone on silent when doing her homework; Alya would probably kill her one day for it.

She was about to call her best friend but stopped when she read that Alix ad messaged her, it was kind of weird, she wasn't the type of girl to text you out of nowhere unless there's something important. She decided to read it first:

Bingo!

 **From: Alix**

 **To: all the girls**

 **Slumber party at my house tomorrow at 19:00.**

 **No parents, no annoying brother, and no boys!**

Marinette frowned at her screen, a slumber party in the middle of the week and in a school night? What is Alix thinking! Sure they hadn't had a real girls' night in a long time but still…Well at least it's not another invitation to another to her dares with Kim or a weird prank like usual.

She immediately turned on her back and dialed her best friend's number.

 **{"Finally! Let me guess you, forgot your phone on silent again, huh?"}** were the first words she heard from the other end of the line.

"whatever" she snorted and continued, "so did you get Alix's message?"

 **{"yep, that's why I tried calling you. You're going right?"}**

"I don't know, I mean it's a school night"

 **{"so? Big deal"}**

"yeah, well I don't think you recall last time but I do, whenever we get all together things get out of control it's like being drunk all night and waking up with hangover! How do you expect us to go to school like that 'Miss whatever, let's throw our responsibility and party all night?"

 **{"well obviously miss 'I over think everything' I have a better memory than you. Remember madam Mandelieve is absent on Wednesday so is Miss Bustier with her niece's wedding. In other words we don't have any class until the afternoon"}**

"it still feels wrong"

 **{"come on Mari, we barely enjoy ourselves and it's been ages since our last slumber party with the girls! it will be fun! Plus if you don't come then who will stops us from doing crazy things! So what do you say? You're in?"}**

"I guess, you won't leave me a choice either anyway" she chuckled, "but I will have to ask my parents as well"

 **{"I'm sure they'll be okay with it, they're not as lame as you"}**

"wow, thanks, I'm flattered"

 **{"anyways, any interesting things you want to share?"} asked** the brunette who was fully aware of Adrien's little attempt at confessing

"Let's see …" she thought _"my mysterious crush that you hate so much left me a confession letter and I'm trying to figure out his identity but I didn't tell you because I know you're busy and will most likely disapprove of that and asks me to just let it go… "_ "no nothing really "

 **{"You're sure? Like hundred percent absolutely positively sure that there's not even a little unusual thing that happened?"}**

"Yes I am! Geez if I didn't know any better I would think you know something I don't!" she joked and her friend let out an awkward laugh with a quick 'never mind, "what about you anything new?"

 **{"Oh…"}** " _Minus the fact that I got caught making bets about your future love life then…"_ **{"Nah, I'm good"}**

After a few moments of silent where the girls were swollen in guilt for keeping secrets from each other, Marinette finally broke the silence.

"So... See you tomorrow?"

 **{"Yeah…Good night girl, sleep tight and don't let the bed bug bight!"}**

She laughed, "Night Al"

The bluenette checked her alarm then went back to sleep, _"hope you forgive me Alya, but trust me it's for the best, you'll know everything when time comes"_

* * *

 **The conversation with Alya and Marinette is mostly me and my friend (though we kind of insult or joke more, you know just to show each other that we care there's no sugarcoated words just straight to the point!) , she's always scolding me for turning my phone silent and is always trying to persuade me into new things and I'm like "I don't know what about my parent's they won't agree on that! "Surprisingly enough she manage to convince them every single time while I can't !seriously!**

 **TILL WE MEET AGAIN, KEEP DREAMING MES PETITS PAPILLIONS! (and no Madrien, I'm not stopping calling you that! You're welcome*evil laugh*)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**IMPORTANT:**_ **Ok so like said in the latest chapter of "the princess who ran way with the alley cat", I won't be in town from the 9** **th** **to the 22** **nd** **. My mother won't let me take my PC because and I quote "it kills the true meaning of vacation and relaxation", I doubt there will be WIFI anyway -_-. That means I won't update in that period, so unless I found anything you'll have to wait, I AM SO SO SOOOOO SOOOOORY! ;_;**

* * *

Marinette walked downstairs with her bag in her hand, she made her way to the kitchen and greeted her mother. She sat in front of the counter and pour a glass of white milk, her mother tossed her a fresh croissant before going back to washing the dishes, the bluenette smiled thankfully and started munching on her meal.

Few seconds later, the door to the apartment swung open revealing a smiling Alya. It was no weird thing to have Alya burst in like she own the place, she was Mari's best friend and any friend of their daughter is welcomed to their humble home although the brunette was special and held a dear spot in the Dupain-Cheng's house, she was always by the bluenette's side in the sweet and sorrow moments, always willing to help even with the bakery. Honestly Tom and Sabin would go far enough to want to adopt her if it was possible; she had a lively presence and a more cheerful personality than their daughter which added more enjoyment.

"Good morning Aunt Sabin, Marinette" she smiled and seated herself next to her friend.

"Morning Alya" she returned, still munching her food.

"Good morning Alya, here, help yourself" said the woman while placing a plate of chocolate chips cookies. The young journalist took one and thanked her friend's mother.

Shifting closer to her she whispered, "Say, did you tell her?"

Marinette titled her head to the side and gave a questioning look earning her a sigh from the brunette. She quickly realized and shook her head a 'no' "not yet, guess I forget"

"Seriously girl, what would you do without me, huh?" she swallowed the last bit of the cookie before taking another one, they were just too good to only be satisfied by one.

She cleared her throat catching the attention of small Chinese woman, "aunt Sabin, our friend Alix is throwing a slumber party tonight for the girl of the class" she waited a bit as the woman sucked the information.

"But it's a school night, isn't it" she asked with concern in her voice.

"True, but we don't have any class tomorrow morning not until the afternoon" she held a cup of water and continued, "plus we're not small girls anymore and we know when to knock it off, if you know what I mean"

The bluenette rolled her eyes, like yeah her mother would simply let her go to one of Alix's party on a school night just because of that, _"you need more than that Alya"_ she thought while gulping the last of her milk.

"I guess it's fine, you girls can go have fun" she smiled sweetly as Marinette choke on her drink.

"w-what?" she was surprised, her parents would usually need a long speech full of convincing arguments and proofs to let her on something like that. Sure they trusted her, and were certain she was responsible and would always do the right thing, but when it came to education they were simply more preserved about it. But then again, this was Alya the girl that convinced the Dupain-Cheng couple to let their daughter go on a survival camp in the middle of nowhere just for the fun and thrill of the experience.

"Oh, we will. In fact Marinette need to loosen a bit, don't you think?" she shifted her attention back to the conversation.

"Indeed, she's been awfully serious this last day, I barely see her out of her room" nodded her mother.

"I know, right? I've been begging her to go shopping and stuff, but nooooo she's always tired and not in the mood! I mean I don't know where she get that from, you guys are super cool!" she winked referring to the woman and her husband.

"Oh dear, it must be from her grandmother! my aunt used to tell me that my mother used to lock herself in her room all day when there was any festival or party, it made my aunt furious!" she smiled thinking about the memory.

"I can totally relate to her, I mean between you and me, I've been dying to find her a boyfriend but she would reject any boy I threw at her!" Alya threw her hands in the air to prove her point.

Sabin put a hand on her mouth and faked a surprised look, "My, my! If we don't doo anything soon she would probably end up as a lonely old grumpy lady surrounded by cats, or in her case hamsters!"

"Agreed." Alya shook her head seriously.

Marinette getting fed with all of that decided to step in, "I'm sitting right here you know?" she let an annoyed huff.

Her friend and mother exchanged an amused look before bursting into a fit of laughter, Marinette soon cracked and followed in.

A few cookies and small jokes (that made Marinette question her choice of friend and parents) later, the two girls bid goodbye to Sabine. They left the bakery but not before greeting Tom who was frosting some cupcakes, and soon enough the two best friends were walking down the road to the school, often laughing and teasing each other on the way.

 **xxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxx**

The school went by rather boring, today's main classes were mostly math, physics and history, the only class that stood above the rest was probably art class. The entire day, Marinette has found herself daydreaming most of the time about a certain boy, she would twirl the ring that was now attached to her neck and smile fondly as a blush would cross her face, she also used some periods to note down some informations and theories about her crush's identity, though she never got anything she still felt more comfortable doing in it. For Alya, she was busy the entire class too along with Nino, they would often disappear or send silence glances and signals to some of the students that would replay with thumbs up or hand them some money behind the teacher's back. Adrien and Lila had their fair share of the business too. When they weren't competing for the bluenette's attention or sending each other silent threaten death glare, they would be on cloud nine, well at least for Adrien. The blond boy couldn't concentrate on anything except his date, he kept daydreaming about the various scenarios and making plans for this Saturday, he even ended up putting at least 5 contingency plans for each plan, one could only say he was ready for everything and anything . In Lila's case she was way less stressed about the date, Marinette wasn't her first date and with her large experience from back home, she could pull up anything, piece of cake. However what troubled was the constant whispering and excited squealing of her female classmates, even Mari and Alya were kind of eager to tonight or something , it made her wonder if she missed anything, she needed to figure out what's happening and why she wasn't aware of anything. Seriously she hated being kept in the shadows.

 **"brrriiiiiiiiiiinnnngggggg!"**

The bell rang announcing the end of the school day.

Back in Marinette's class, the teacher has already left saying that they had important matters to deal with, leaving the students behind.

The girls decided to take the chance, and grouped around Juleka's desk that was placed besides the window. As the girls chatted quietly the boys were all at cornered at the other side of the class, watching Max fondly as he showed them his new video game, well at least that's what it would look like at first glance…

"I am so, so, so excited!" rose shouted while doing a little jump, Juleka nodded silently from her desk.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us Alix" added Myléne with a smile.

The tomboy grinned widely, before turning to the class president, "you're coming, right Mari?" she asked hopefully.

"Well…" The bluenette began then took a glance around her, observing her friend's hopeful pleading eyes.

"Come on Mar, it won't complete without you!" she complained earning her a few nods, "we have the entire freaking morning off so we should make the best of it. And I can even ask Jalil to drive you home so you won't be late or anything, what do you say?"

She turned to Alya who gave her wink. "Guess I have no choice, I can't let all the pastries my parents made go to waste, can I?" she sighed as a small smile crossed her lips.

The girls around her all cheered and giggled with excitement, Marinette was often absent from most of their gatherings and group activities. Alya said she disliked crowded places and strangers, so they sadly accepted it, but having her to this was a great joy, they loved her sweet, kind character and enjoyed her company, her parents 's goodies were of course just a plus.

"Hey Alix, mind if I bring some of my DVDs, not to brag or anything but I have a pretty good collection of movies" announced Alya proudly.

The pinkette just shrugged, "sure, all of you can bring your favorite movies but not too girly ones" she glared at Rose and Myléne who looked away, "we have some chips, nachos and cheese, soda cans…" she added counting on her fingers.

"We should order pizza. I have a rad sauce we can add, it will blaze you all " Juleka finally spoke, Rose nodded confirming that it was indeed amazing and offered to also bring her special iced tea.

"Then it settled, I'll see you all at…." Alix grabbed her back and started heading out, however she couldn't finish her sentence or get out as a figure stood in front of her.

"Wow, wow, wow not too fast mignolo piccolo (shorty pinkie)" announced the Italian girl with anger and annoyance shining in her olive eyes, "ok, so what is going on here!"

"Um… a slumber…. Party?" whispered Myléne a little bit scared of her classmate.

Lila threw a questioning look at Alix who rolled her eyes. "You know, the thing girls do, I don't know if you have it in Italy but…"

"I know what it is, what do you take me for?" she was again cut by an angry Lila. Alix was about to answer with an annoying skunk but decided against it, she didn't like this girl but honestly she couldn't care less about her. "Why am I not invited?"

" _Geez another Chloé"_ thought the roller skater girl, "I don't have your number"

"Yes, but you could've told me! You had an entire day if not more!" she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Hey don't snap at me! I don't even know you or hang around with you! Heck you didn't even talk to me before this!" she clenched her fist and narrowed her eyes.

"I hang around with Marinette and….Quattrocchi!" she gestured to them.

"It's Alya" reminded the journalist… again, she was sick of being called that all the time.

Lila mumbled a quick whatever before going back to the girl in front of her. "So? It's **my** party **I** get to invite whoever I want! And guess what? You're not on the list! So get lost!" threatened Alix which irritated the Italian girl even more. She was going to go to that party no matter what!

"Alix, please" a third voice joined the conversation as Marinette stepped in front of Lila, "I know you're furious right now, but Lila is right, you can't brush her aside like that! She's our friend she deserves to have fun with us."

"But Marinette, sis you see her and how she talks! She is just like Chloé!" Lila huffed and let a loud "I am not!" from the background. "I am sorry but I can't be friend the like of her!"

"I know Lila can be a little bit…Hard to understand and deal with, but trust me she is trying to get accepted. You can't judge her before fully knowing her, and you can't know her if you keep pushing her away! She wants friends too and this can be hard for her, try putting yourselves in her shoes, new country, new school, new people. Wouldn't you like someone to accept you and gives you a chance?" she asked her eyes full of hope while the girl behind her silently nodded with a small pout.

Alix not wanting to get on Mari's bad side or ruin the party for everyone because of her stubbornness, gave in and let a defeated sigh, "fine she can come, only because of you Mar" she started walking before turning around and saying with her usual self, "but I won't be coping with her tonight! If she gets on my nerves she's out! And I warn, you I can be pretty dangerous under the effect of sugar!"

Marinette chuckled and held her hand close to her heart, "thank you, and don't worry, she's my responsibility."

The brunette jumped and hugged Marinette with all of her power, "thank you, thank you! You're the best Tesoro (darling)!"

As Lila let go and headed to the back to grab her stuff, the female students started rushing out to get ready. Alya approached her friends and whispered, "Girl, are you sure about this? You know how she can be?"

The bluenette sighed, "Yes Alya, I am aware but it's still unfair and wrong to not invite her. How can we consider ourselves better than Chloé if we act so prejudiced? Everyone deserves a chance and Lila is no difference."

" _Not if you knew her true motives"_ thought the brunette before patting her friend playfully on the head, "you know ,you're too nice for your own good Marinette."

* * *

As the three last girls got out from the classroom, they didn't pay attentions to the boys who have been listening to the entire thing and who were in fact not playing at all (with the exception of Max, he was bent on beating a new record) but purposely stayed to gather informations about the girls' plans for tonight.

After making sure the cost was clear, Kim fished his phone from his pocket and let a mischievous grin, "time for our revenge" he chuckled darkly as the boys around him gave knowing and equally mischief smirks. (All excluding poor Adrien who was obvious to the whole matter but stayed to stal-I mean observe Marinette. And Nathaniel, who was against the entire idea).

Kim started dialing a number, then put it on speaker so his friends can hear the conversation. A few more beeps were heard before a voice finally spoke a simple hello.

The jock's grin got ever wider as he spoke, "hey Jalil, it's me Kim….Alix's classmate…"

* * *

 **Sorry –not sorry- for the cliffhanger! See you next update! Or should I say read you? Maybe write you? yeah...I'll just drag my self out...**

 **TILL WE MEET AGAIN, KEEP DREAMING MES PETITS PAPILLION!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hellllo everyone! Sorry for the late update but I just discovered a new fandom and fell deeply in love with it, it's HAMILTON!**

 **It's awesome really, never have I thought that history could be so interesting or that I will ever start enjoying musical, I was wrong! The songs are amazing and the characters and the story are even better! (I love Angelica and felt really sorry for her)**

 **Anyways, enough of my fangirling and into the story.**

* * *

Marinette decided that it was for the best to just go directly in her PJs instead of having to change her clothes once she's there. Putting on her usual sleep attire accompanied by a red sweater, she grabbed her backpack and went downstairs; her parents were still cleaning the bakery ready to close at any second.

"Here you go sugar!" Her father smiled and handed her two small boxes, she gratefully took it and tossed it in her bag. "Have fun."

"Thanks" she kissed her parents and wished them goodnight before departing to Alya's place, as the two girls have agreed to meet each other there since it was closer to Alix's.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the party, even though they spent a good fifteen minutes chatting with Alya's mom they were still perfectly on time and only a few blocks away from their destination. However a sudden call changed their plan.

"Ow, come on! We can't go back all the way there!" Alya had said but the bluenette was convinced that they needed to help their friend, it earned her a trip full of whining and complaining.

Marinette started questioning her choices when half an hour passed and they were no way near getting to that freaking party, seriously why would it take so long to put on your pajamas and grab some necessities!

At last their prayers have been heard and they were now knocking on the pinkette's door after exactly an hour of the original date.

"Too much for being fashionably late, don't you think?" Alix said while raising her eyebrow, if it weren't for her teasing tone one would think she was seriously pissed off.

Alya rolled her eyes and stepped inside, "something or rather someone came up" she pointed at the door just as Lila entered followed by Marinette.

The tomboy gave the Italian a cold glare and she just crossed her arms and huffed, still annoyed because her plan in getting Mari and Alya to not to go has failed.

Alix quickly closed the door and leaded the rest upstairs to her room.

"Hey, why not just stay in the living room? I mean we're alone for the night right?" the brunette asked curiously.

"Yeah…Well I don't know about you but I can't risk to get things messy then get grounded by my pops" she just shrugged and opened the door.

The girls from their class (excluding Chloe who would never attend a 'peasants' gathering' and Sabrina who was too scared to disobey her 'friend's orders even if she was in fact invited) were all settled on Alix's floor chatting or reading old magazines, they all smiled and greeted them, also letting them know that they were waiting for them to start the activities.

Marinette put off her sweater and sat next to Rose, as everyone started discussing what they should do first, she found herself happily smiling. It's been a long time since they all gathered like this so casually and it felt nice to be with your friends and enjoy yourself.

* * *

Adrien walked down the street leading to the Louvre to meet with the guys. It was 10 o'clock and in any normal day he would've been dead if he was caught strolling in the streets of Paris at such time, but he got lucky that his father along with Natalie were out of town so he shouldn't worry about anyone figuring out he was out of the mansion. (The maids were most likely asleep and the Gorilla wasn't one to bother checking on him in the middle of the night).

He sighed and hid his hands in his pocket, he felt guilt starting to swallow him as he got closer, why did he agree on this again? Oh right, he was so despaired to see Marinette that he would go as far as to probably make her angry with him

 _*FLASH BACK: A few hours earlier*_

" _This will be awesome!" shouted Nino happily and the guys all laughed in agreement, they were in front of school waiting for Kim to give them the sweet news._

" _Finally, we will get our revenge!" the joke grinned holding his thump up, "Jalil agreed to give us a hand"._

" _W-wait I don't get it, what are you guys talking about?" Adrien, being obvious to the whole thing, asked innocently which earned him dumbfounded looks from the boys._

 _Nino was the first one to snap out of it and talk, "oh yeah you weren't with us last time we crashed in the B &S, so your pretty much in the dark about everything" everyone nodded in understatement ._

" _Ok, so what happened at the B &S place?" the blond asked again hoping to get a proper answer this time._

" _You mean what_ _ **didn't**_ _happen" Max rolled his eyes. And Kim decided that he'll be the one to explain the story._

" _you know how Ivan's cousin work there and often let us…you know watch some DVDs in those fancy T V's he keeps in the staff room." Adrien nodded in acknowledgment since his best friend has already mentioned something about it before. "Well, we were going to watch some new cool movie when the girls changed our movie with a romantic girly fantasy so we spent all of our allowance on that instead of the movie we wanted!" he finished with a disgusted look._

" _That's it?"_

" _Yeah… Well…" all the guys averted their gaze as a blush crept their faces._

" _What they are trying to say is that we surprisingly enjoyed" Nathaniel who was the least embarrassed of them admitted. "big deal"_

" _Yeah but they recorded it and kept blackmailing us until we managed to delete it last week!" Nino shouted while throwing his hands in the air._

" _still not a good excuse to go and ruin their slumber party" Protested the read head, he was against the entire idea, most likely because Marinette was there, "don't forget it was your fault for messing up with their science project first"_

" _It was a harmless joke" noted Max, "and they took my new MECHA STRIKE III game, Nate"_

" _Yeah and I can't believe they used Marinette, no one would've suspected because she's too nice dude!"_

" _b-but"_

" _Even Ivan is with us in this, right buddy!"_

 _Said boy smirked before adding in a threatening tone "as long as you stay away from Myléne, I am cool"_

 _The artist sighed in surrender muttering something about a war that will never end, meanwhile Adrien just stood silently processing everything, he was brought back to reality by Kim's voice._

" _yo, listen Agreste, this thing need to be a secret ok, even if you're not on this with us, we can't…"_

" _I am coming with you" the blond blurted out, causing everyone to look at him in surprise and disbelief Adrien rarely came to any of their gatherings "I mean if it's ok with you" he added._

" _Sure dude, but is your old folk ok with it?" asked the DJ with a mix of excitement and hope._

" _I'll manage". He gulped knowing that he would have to sneak out again._

 _*END OF FLASHBACK*_

The green eyed boy didn't know why he did it, but he knew he had to be there. Just like Ivan will be there to protect Myléne, he has to be there and keep an eye on his crush. Of course he could have warned her and she would tell all the girls and thus ruin the guys' schemes, but he was not about to betray his guy friend, so a little prank wouldn't hurt anyone right? Marinette is fun and kind and cool and a lot of other great stuff, she wouldn't be upset by something as silly as this! Maybe?

He lifted his head and saw that he was already there, he approached the guys and took off his black hoodie, revealing his messy golden hair.

"Wow! I can't believe you're actually here!" Nathan was the first one to talk gaining the others attention.

"Yes, there was an 87.54 % possibility that you won't make it. How were you able to do it?" Max spoke up next as he raised his eyebrow. Adrien shifted uncomfortably trying to think of an excuse other than I climbed all the way down when my father was away, luckily for him Nino saved him.

"As long as he's here then who cares dude!" he hurried up and high fived him with a big grin, and Ivan nodded in approvement.

A car suddenly stopped in front of them, and the glass went down revealing Jalil, "hurry up guys, I don't have all night" he looked at his watch before motion in to them to get in.

"Welcome to the gang Agreste!" Kim grinned and hugged Adrien with one arm, the blond smiled genuinely as he finally felt happy and excited to be able to do something with his friend and enjoy being a teenager for once, it really felt nice.

* * *

 **Make sure to check out my profile and my tublr. Thanks for reading!**

 **TILL WE MEET AGAIN, KEEP DREAMING MES PETITS PAPILLIONS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Short chapter cause I have a lot of homework!**

* * *

It was around 23:45 in the night and the girls were going for a movie marathon, they have already played truth and dare, it didn't turn very well especially with Lila's constant questions….Or dares. Makeover was done as well and putting makeup on Alix turned out really amusing, they even had pillow fight, played other games, and tried Juleka's awesome pizza sauce!

Marinette was ready to call it night, when the girls suggested their last activity; Alya had noted that a girl's night or any friend night for the matter can't be concluded without some movies. With that being said, each one of them brought her favorite DVDs and started debating about why they should watch her movie.

"I'm telling you, we are NOT watching The Notebook in this house!" Alix shouted angrily, as rose puffed her cheeks.

"And yeah, we're not doing a twilight or a Harry Potter marathon either" said Alya mainly at Myléne who brought her entire collection.

Marinette stood close to the window frame looking outside, as everyone kept insisting to watch their movie, she really didn't mind watching anything and was ok with just lying down not doing a thing.

She raised a suspicious eyebrow upon spotting a weird red car getting close to the house, Alix's neighborhood was so quiet and empty, seeing a car like this strolling down the street was kind of weird.

"What'ch you're looking at?" asked her best friend while walking closer to her.

The bluenette ignored her and called their host instead, "hey Alix do you think this is …strange"

The girls all walked to the window trying to get a glimpse, "hmmm, it is. It's a bit late for someone to be out at this hour and it's so dark I can't recognize this car."

"Oh my! It's coming this way!" squealed Rose, while hugging Juleka. The car indeed stopped in front of the house for a bit before moving past it, the skater girl could swear it went to the back of the house but decided to keep her mouth shot so she won't scare her friends.

"D-do you think t-they're s-some kind of, of …c-criminals!" Myléne was shaking at this point trying not to cry, everyone gulped and looked warily at Marinette, she was the calmer and their class president who knew how to react in such situations.

"We should call the police!" Lila quickly blurted out, the bluenette shook her head.

"Maybe we're mistaken, maybe it's not like it seems. Let's wait and see but let's stay cautious too, ok?"

Everyone nodded, Alix smirked trying to hide her nervousness, "I guess it's 'Home Alone' then"

* * *

Adrien kissed the ground when they finally arrived and went out of the car, honestly who thought squeezing a bunch of 6 well build teenage boys in one small vehicle was a good idea?

"Thanks for the ride Jalil" exclaimed Kim who was dusting his pants.

Alix's brother nodded before adding, "No need, my sister has ruined one of my projects with her annoying pranks. I believe she needs a taste from her own medicine" he fished a key from his pocket and handed it to Nino, "be careful it's almost midnight, I'll go back to the museum and come back after half an hour, call me if the plan changes"

With that being said, the older boy departed leaving them alone, Nathaniel was the first one to speak. "So how are we going to do this?"

It was true, they had planned to come here and convinced Jalil to help them, but they didn't really know what to do now that they got here. The normal thing to do was to look at Kim; he was the master mind after all.

"Ow! Uh….let's see, what do you think they're doing right now?" he asked looking at Alix's window.

"According to my calculations, there are 3 possibilities: sleeping, gossiping or watching movies." Max noted and everyone nodded.

"All right then, here me out!" the boys formed a circle and listened carefully to the jock's words.

After a few minutes of discussing the plan and trying to convince Ivan, who threatened to expose the entire plan to the girls, that they are not going to hurt Myléne and that she would be perfectly fine, the boys finally made their way inside the house.

They decided to use the back door and they were now in the kitchen. Adrien, being the most discrete one, slowly walked to the living room, taking a peak he noticed it was empty and gave the signal to the guys.

Adrien and Kim went to Jalil room, they used the balcony to jump up to Alix's, it was a bit risky, no not duo to the jump, it was a small one and the two boys were quite the athletes, it was the fact that they could make a noise however they were lucky and landed smoothly.

On the other side of the door room, Ivan, Nino and Nathan were standing ready to burst in, with Ivan carrying a big sac of flower and Nino a night vision camera. They only waited for Max to give them a signal by cutting off the electricity.

Adrien gulped hard, he wasn't so sure but a little prank was ok, he will ask forgiveness no beg for it from Marinette and every girl in their class after this is done (except of Lila, she deserves every bit of this). He took a deep breath and started counting.

.ONE

.

.TWO

.

.THREE!

The light went off and the two groups of boys bursted in.

.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" loud screams were heard from both, the girls and the boys; you can say that from there on:

.

All hell broke loose.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone, so it's been a rough month with school then my paternal grandmother passed away and it's been hard for all the family, and I wasn't exactly in the mood to write but now I'm better hopefully although I still feel this chapter is a bit crappy because I rushed it. Again sorry for making you wait so long.**

* * *

Adrien sighed as he looked at his surrounding; he was tied down along with his friends and placed in the kitchen, next to him was a red-faced Nathanael whose face was starting to swallow and turn a bit blue, behind him was Max and Nino with the latter being scolded by his girlfriend. Kim could be seeing next to the counter being tied in a burrito-blanket style and Alix sitting on top of him while also giving him her own kind of lecture.

Ivan was the only one untied and sound, standing at the entrance with Myléne, his face wearing a proud smirk. Adrien knew that the girls had a soft spot for the big guy but now he was sure that they held a special place for him, after all he did turn sides and was the one to tie them up and bring them here with no hesitation when asked by the girls.

The blond shifted his gaze once more to the dining table where Lila was sitting; whining and throwing insults, Marinette was trying to calm her down and helping her with all the pink slime and flour stuck in her hair and face. His rival seemed to notice him and gave him a deadly stare, he followed suit with his own best malicious look before turning his attention briefly to the bluenette, she gave him an awkward smile with a shrug, and he found himself grinning back at her like a child in a Christmas morning. Good that meant she wasn't mad at him and things were still good between them. He sighed in relief; he hadn't ruined his chances, yet.

Her attention shifted to Lila again which gave him a bit of a disappointment, but he quickly found himself thinking how things got down to this, he wasn't so sure what happened exactly, the plan seemed simple enough: scare the girls a bit, throw some flour and slime here and there, take a few shots for potential blackmailing, and quickly get out of the crime scene before the girls could react. So where did they go wrong again?

 _~flashback~_

 _The lights went out and the boys took their chance. Adrien and Kim were the first one to jump in, the joke jumped at the bed tackling a screaming Alix with him to the ground. Meanwhile Adrien stood awkwardly not knowing what to do, he took two balloons from his pocket that were filled with slime and was ready to threw them like he was asked, but he found it hard to do so for two reasons: 1-the girls were all screaming and running around terrified in the dark. 2- he felt bad doing this to one of his classmates, he couldn't imagine himself throwing slime at pure Rose or a scary Alya, and he definitely wouldn't even think about attacking Marinette._

 _At last he spotted the perfect victim, Lila. A wicked grin made its way to his face; maybe he could have fun after all._

 _Just as he threw the balloons, he felt a figure lashing itself at him and brining him down with them, in a blink of an eye he was lying on the ground, his hands pinned to his back and a light weight placed on top of him. He let a groan before lifting his head and taking a look at his capturer._

" _Marinette?!" his eyes widened and met her blue orbs._

" _Adrien?!" she asked back in disbelief._

" _Ahhhh" a scream brought their attention to the Italian girl covered in slime, she run to the door screaming just as Marinette shouted at her to stop. The door burst open and a bucket full of cold freezing water was poured all over her._

 _Adrien had a hard time both at containing his laugher and trying to figure out what was going on after that._

 _Nathaniel was the first one to step in, he held the balloon awkwardly and started walking in the room, but before he got to do anything; he was smacked with a pan in the face, Rose quickly squalled and threw the pan like it was on fire, his own weapon flew straight to Kim's face, said boy was wrestling on the ground with Alix, the pinkette took this chance and managed to roll the distracted and now half blind Jock in her blanket and tied him up using some ropes ._

 _Just then Ivan run in and released the sack of flour causing it to cover everyone and everything white, the place become dusty and everyone was coughing it was hard enough to see in the dark and it just became worst. He made his way to Myléne and scooped her over his shoulder. Juleka and Rose wasted no time and lashed at him hitting his legs with a fake Jedi sword and a bunny plush respectively, ordering him to release her, the boy seemed unaffected and kept watching the scene with an amused smug._

 _The entire scene was recorded by Nino who was laughing maniacally, unfortunately for him he was noticed by Alya, the girl rushed to him and with a quick move smashed the camera from his hands and onto the ground, she proceeded in destroying it using a golf club._

" _What the hell?! Stop!" the DJ cried at her to stop and bent to look at the little broken pieces with horror, "it was rented Alya! Not even mine!"_

" _Wait…" she narrowed her eyes at him trying to recognize him when it struck her "Nino?!"_

 _Her surprised expression turned into an angry one as she tightened her grip on the golf club, "oh hoho, you DID NOT just do what I think you guys did" he gulped hard while standing up, "you're going to regret this, bad "_

" _Wait! I-I can explain, listen…" he hadn't had the chance to finish his words as Alya started running after him around outside the room. They stumbled at Max down the stairs; but the boy ignored the couple and made his way up to the rest of the gang._

 _He looked lazily at the scene before shaking his head in disappointment, "tsk, tsk. I told him, the girls had an 80% chance of turning this revenge on us, but does anyone listen? Nooo." he sighed and caught the sight of Lila running and screaming like her pants were on fire, her piercing yelling was like daggers to his sensible ears and he had to stop it, the situation was a drag just as it is without her adding to it._

 _He stepped closer to her and took a can of whipped cream form his pocket and spread it to her face "this will shut her up" he exhaled in happiness._

 _She took a few steps back but tripped in and fell right on top of the artist who was starring to get the feeling of his face back but was smacked again in the ground._

 _~End Of Flashback~_

Adrien can sum what happened after that to Alya finally catching Nino, and with the help of Ivan they tied the boys, who showed no intention in fighting back anyway, and brought them to the kitchen. Everyone was somehow a mess and Alix's room was…he didn't know the suitable words to describe it yet, but he was going for 'a battlefield' for now.

His attention shifted to what the journalist was saying.

"You thought you could take us down? In our own town? Wow your more stupid than I thought, I gotta give you that!" her words were so harsh, even though he knew they deserved it since they almost gave the girls a heart attack making them think some thief were after them, but still it felt like they were in an old western movie or something, Alya read too much comic books in his opinion.

"What shall we do with you now?" Alix joined her, arm crossed.

Lila started shouting in her native tongue some words that caused the blond to gulp hard, Marinette seemed to sense his nervousness and stepped in.

"emm, whatever that is, I-I think it's a bit too much Lila " she laughed uncomfortably and Adrien wanted to scream that it wasn't a bit but WAY too much, but he stopped himself in order to not give the girls any crazy ideas that would make the situation worst.

"I don't know Mar, maybe she might be right this time" Alya spat while giving the boys a venomous look from the corner of her eye.

"Actually, Juleka has an idea!" said Myléne before pushing the gothic girl gently to the direction of the journalist and the pinkette.

"emm…" she leaned in an whispered something to the two girls, Alya grinned widely while Alix just rolled her eyes, she couldn't think of anything right now so why not.

"That's a brilliant idea Juleka! Marinette, Rose please go help her get the supplies, and don't forget my phone!" she chanted at her friends who went upstairs.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Nathaniel asked mainly to himself.

"Can I ask what your plans are for us, if it's possible to know of course?" Added Max.

Alya gave him a sweet smile that held some mischievousness into it and said, "well you see, we were planning to add a new page to our school blog, which is by the way read by the entire school population including teachers along with some other citizens in Paris." She silently praised herself as the manager and the master mind behind this page, for completing such success.

"A beauty page, to be specific. And Juleka here was dying to post some of her makeup tutorials but we were lacking on volunteers to apply the new looks on them" she stopped and smirked, "let's say ALL of us are going to help her achieve that task tonight."

As realization struck them, all the boys went pale and silence filled the air with the exception of Myléne's giggling. Finally Kim gave a horrified look and asked his rival in a shaky voice.

"You can't b-be serious?! T-this…I mean this is n-not your style of revenge! R-right?" he hopped from the bottom of his heart that she would change her mind, torture them, make them their slaves of the rest of the year, really anything else but ruining their reputation in this…this….this evil girlish way!

Alix was trying her best not burst into laughter, the look on his face and his pleading voice were priceless! She had to admit she almost felt sorry for them but nah, they deserved it, _"this is gonna be so much fun!"_ she thought then cleared her throat.

"You're right…" she begun and flair of hope lit in his eyes along with the rest of his friend, "buuuut, I'm kinda in a….hmm let me think, how to put this …." She bit her lips and looked around; faking a thinking position before snapping her fingers in the air "an artsy mood! You get me?" she looked at him with a wide proud smirk that would send the devil to shame.

Adrien started regretting ever opening the damn window in his room.

* * *

 **TILL WE MEET AGAIN, KEEP DREAMING MES PETITS PAPILLIONS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! I really just don't know what to do of this story anymore and kinda afraid that I'll ruin it with a crappy ending or something, so idk I'll try my best to figure out how to continue it.**

* * *

A short while later, the three girls came back, Juleka hugging a purple box while her two friends held more items in their arms, they put the stuff on the counter and the girls all eagerly ran to it contemplating the many brushes and colors, Juleka opened her own box showing off all of her makeup supplies organized perfectly like it belonged to a professional makeup artist.

The group of girls liked to believe that each had her own field and flow of creativity; either acting, designing, singing and all in between, the gothic girl being the one with the makeup skills. At first glance, one would not even consider that the shy Couffaine girl would be into beauty products or those girly stuffs, rather associating that prospect with either Rose or Myléne.

It all started with some love of cosmetic products, but Juleka wasn't fond of putting makeup; well at least not on herself, so she watched some videos and experimented on her mother; brother; and rose, and soon enough it was no secret that Juleka excelled at this, her friends always insisted on her doing their makeup in whatever occasion they had; the result turned stunning (which caused a bit of jealousy and snarky comments from the queen bee of their class), the girl had even admitted that she was thinking of persuading a career in said field; in which her friends and family were all supportive about. Honestly, the boys should be thankful to have a chance of being beautified by Juleka; however that couldn't be said about the other girls in the room.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Rose squealed in excitement, all the girls nodded in agreement.

"Oh it certainly will~" Alix chanted while twirling a brush between her fingers, next to her stood Alya; the journalist adjusted her glasses and smirked.

She gave hers and Alix's phone to Ivan who was standing at the entrance with a critical frown, she gave him some instructions to take the perfect photos (of the before and after the makeover) and whispered something that seemed to cheer him up, he smirked and gave her a thumb up.

The brunette went back to the group of girls and assigned each one or two of them to one of the boys, Alix quickly called dibs on Kim saying it was a personal revenge, Lila followed her; voicing her desire to 'take care' of the Agreste boy, an action that made said boy shake his head furiously, thankfully Alya was able to dismiss the Italian girl and instead appointed Marinette to Adrien (her matchmaker-wingman-best friend instincts kicking in). After few more adjustment; the girls were all ready, each grabbed mascara, lipsticks, foundation and a lot of colorful eye shadows and sat down next to the boys.

The guys gulped hard, some of them (mainly Kim and Nino) pleading the girls to change their revenge, even Max started pointing out to all the cons of their current strategy, but it was all in vain; the girls had already made their decision.

Without wasting another moment, Alya smashed a handful of light foundation on Nino's face, it contrasted awfully with his skin and the brunette grinned widely as her boyfriend let a cry of coughs. Alix as well took a bright red lipstick and smeared it through Kim's lips, the jock tried to stumble and shake his head in attempt to dodge her, but she went behind him and held his head with one arm, fixing it to the side as she applied the lipstick with her free hand.

The sounds of both laughs and screams filled the room, Ivan snapping a picture every minute here and there, the only one that would be considered lucky was Nathaniel, as Juleka was the one responsible for his makeup (her and Lila but the olive-eyed girl was too busy shooting dirty looks to the blond and Marinette while thinking of a way to get to them).

"Your face's kinda sore," said Juleka as she tried to cover some of the purple swollen marks, unlike the others she seemed to take her work seriously, applying the makeup carefully like he was some movie star.

Nathaniel shrugged and casted a bit of annoyed look at Rose, "someone thought I was Flint Rider and went all Rapunzel with a pan on me." He said sarcastically which earned him a few chuckles from his classmates.

"I'm so sorry Nathan! I really freaked out there" Rose pouted apologetically at him, he sighed and nodded his head as if saying it was alright, Juleka smiled and patted the little blonde, she grinned and went back to finish Max's eyeliner along with Myléne.

* * *

Meanwhile, as everyone was eagerly having fun in their tasks, Marinette sat awkwardly on the ground, her gaze kept wandering from the supplies next her; to the perplexed red-faced blond in front of her.

Adrien tried his best to stay calm, but as per usual his body seemed to let him down, his face was flushing red, his fingers shaking a bit from behind him, he gulped; the words caught in his throat and unable to go out.

He felt the drops of sweats travelling down his forehead, great now she would think he was sweaty and disgusting, she will drop an embarrassing comment and avoid him for the rest of his life, great just great.

In his state of panic, he managed to sneak a glance at his crush, she seemed more nervous than him and he noticed how she would pick up a brush before putting it down again and looking uncomfortably at the other girls, was she not happy to be assigned to him? Maybe she wanted to change partners, maybe she found him too boring or disgusting to waste her time on him. Suddenly he met her blue orbs and he felt his heart rate fasten, she chewed on her bottom lips and he tried as hard as he can to not think of how it would feel to kiss her or how her lips tasted, no doubt it would be as sweet as…. _Ah stop it control yourself man!_

Then it hit him, the meaning that her unsure look was holding, Marinette was as nervous as him, she wasn't sure if it was ok for her to do this to him. Marinette being Marinette was considering his feelings, not wanting to hurt him or cause him any trouble. Man, no wonder he fell for her, she was so kind and understanding it made his heart melt and sunk in guilt for not speaking earlier, even if he knew her gesture and feelings were friendly ones that she would most likely show toward any of their friends; it still gave him butterflies and a tingly feeling in his stomach.

He took a deep breath trying to calm himself and gave her a side smile, "It's ok really, just finish with it already," her eyes widened at him and he was momentarily proud of himself for saying that without stuttering.

"W-what? Are you sure?" her confused yet adorable expression made his confidence fade away but he gulped hard.

"Y-yeah, I-I mean everyone is doing this and f-fine with it, honestly we d-deserves this," he chuckled and she gave him a teasing look, "a-and you know, I-I would rather have it you doing my m-makeup than someone else," the last part was meant for the girl starring holes in the back of his skull, but luckily enough all the girls seemed aware of the love triangle going around between their three classmates and they were doing their best to give the two dorks their little moment and keep Lila from bugging in.

Seeing his honest smile, the bluenette knew he genuinely meant what he said so she let a defeated sigh and took the brush in her hand, "if you say so."

He nodded slightly and smiled, "go for it" and she started brushing his cheeks lightly with some pink powder, she got closer to him, a bit too close for his comfort, and he closed his eyes to prevent himself from starring and probably creeping her out.

"Wow Adrien you've got really good skin!" she exclaimed suddenly and he felt the heat rising to his face.

He was unable to think of a more suitable reply so he blurted the first thing that came to his mind, "you r-really think s-so?"

He opened his eyes to see her nod eagerly at him, "yeah, it's super smooth and clear" he was about to thank her and throw a nice compliment for her as well but she spoke again, "though, you're a bit red, maybe you have a fever or something, are you feeling ok?" she asked with concern putting a small hand on his forehead, the action caused him to stiffen in his place but he managed to give away an excuse, the contact was great and her hands felt so refreshing and soothing on his hot skin but it was too much for his heart.

"Oh n-no it's j-just from the…The…all t-the adrenaline back there and its r-really warm in h-here!" he went on full rambling mode while Marinette seemed unconvinced.

.

However the flash of a camera and a sudden voice interrupted the moment,

.

"Yo, Marinette! we said 'put makeup on the boys' not 'flirt with them!" Alix peeked from behind the counter, her voice was annoyed and irritated but the knowing smirk on her lips gave it all away, "finish the job first and then he's all yours." She winked before grabbing a stick of glitter and disappearing again, poor Kim, who knows what the master mind of this plan was suffering behind that counter.

Adrien flushed even more red if that was humanly possible and started shaking his head and mumbling in a hushed tone, Marinette's cheek tainted with a faint pink and she glared in the direction of the skater girl, "s-sorry about t-that" she whispered to the blond with a nervous smile.

"It's ok!" he squealed back and he hated himself for the way his voice just cracked.

Nino let a deep sigh and smiled faintly at his bro despite his current position while Alya smirked with pride and shot Ivan two thumbs up, silently praising him for capturing such moments, he responded with a deep nod of his head and a smile of his own. Everyone else in the room just giggled or whispered cute comments about the couple among themselves, everyone except Nathaniel who had an unreadable yet somehow sad expression on his face, and Lila who was boiling in rage at this moment.

.

Speaking of which, the olive-eyed girl took the chance and tossed the bobby pins she was holding for Juleka aside, she quickly jumped next to Marinette and took the mascara out of her hand.

"Let me help you Mari!" she said in her sweet voice, "rimpiangeresti di venire, ragazzo del sole! _(You'll regret coming, sunshine boy!)"_ she added while still smiling at Adrien, one would think she had just complemented him with something nice and reassuring like 'we'll make you beautiful' but he knew better, and he cringed at the nickname she had made it a habit to call him by it.

* * *

He didn't know how Alya did this, but he was more than grateful for her for taking Lila away from him before she could do any serious damage to him; aside from the burning sensation in his eyes caused by the mascara and eyeliner, he decided that the journalist had definitely scored a place among the top females he adored and loved; right behind his mother and Marinette of course, his best friend had made an excellent choice to date her and Adrien would be damned if he didn't push Nino into marrying this girl.

He shifted his attention to the girl that was so concentrated on making his eyes look right (after _someone_ had _accidently_ made him look like a red-eyed panda on drugs), he told her it was ok and that she wasn't forced to feel responsible for making him look better since this was a revenge after all and he knew all of his friends were looking like disasters as well; but she refused to listen, " _no way, I can't live knowing I had let such a beautiful face be offended like this!"_ were her hushed words that were only meant as small joke for his ears, but he couldn't help the light feeling inside when she described him as handsome and that soft giggle that followed after.

.

He sighed helplessly and looked at her once more, thinking how lucky he was right now, maybe this night was worth it after all, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

.

.

Or maybe he had just spoken too fast.

* * *

 **TILL WE MEET AGAIN, KEEP DREAMING MES PETITS PAPILLION!**


End file.
